Segundas Oportunidades
by Ramib89
Summary: Zuko acaba de unirse al equipo Avatar para ayudarlos a poner fin a la guerra, pero sabe que no será fácil que confíen en él, especialmente cierta maestra agua.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Zuko estaba terminando de acomodar sus valijas en su habitación. Una parte de él aún no podía creer que estaba en el templo aire al que viajó hace unos años y en compañía del Avatar y sus amigos. Mientras apilaba ropa cerca de su cama encontró un retrato de su tío y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Esta vez haré lo correcto tío, te lo prometo- dijo para sí mismo.

-Zuko ¿Ya terminaste de desempacar? Aang quiere empezar con las lecciones de Fuego Control- dijo Sokka.

-Sí, ya terminé vamos-

Una vez que llegaron al patio estaban casi todos presentes ansiosos de ver el espectáculo excepto Toph quien aún tenía los pies vendados debido a las quemaduras que Zuko le había hecho accidentalmente. La única persona que no demostraba entusiasmo era Katara quien aún miraba al ex príncipe con malos ojos.

-Lo primero que un maestro fuego debe controlar es su respiración-

-Sí lo sé, tuve un maestro fuego durante un breve momento que me enseñó algunas cosas, pero aún no estaba listo ya que todavía no dominaba el agua ni la tierra-

-En ese caso ya sabes cómo debes respirar y qué posición debes asumir para lograr un dominio básico. Intenta hacer esto- dijo encendiendo una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano.

El joven monje se paró en posición y luego de respirar unos segundos intentó copiar a su maestro. Al principio creyó haberlo logrado cuando una pequeña chispa salió de sus dedos pero un segundo después el fuego creció y casi escapa de su control de no ser porque Zuko hizo que las llamas se apagasen.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó su maestro luego de disipar el fuego.

-Yo… no lo sé, quise hacer lo mismo que tú pero perdí el control-

-No lo entiendo, te he visto dominar a la perfección los demás elementos. Si pudiste dominar la Tierra control que es el elemento opuesto a los maestros aire, por definición no deberías tener problemas con el fuego-

-Es que tengo miedo Zuko, miedo a perder el control y lastimar a alguien de nuevo-

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó extrañado.

El monje le contó la historia acerca de su entrenamiento con Jeong Jeong, cómo terminó quemando las manos de Katara y que no quería terminar como Zhao quien destruía todo a su paso por no tener autocontrol –Y eso fue lo que sucedió-

-Ya veo, no debes dejar que tu miedo te domine de lo contrario perderás el control y quemarás todo a tu alrededor. Sé que piensas que el fuego control es algo maligno y que no debería existir, pero eso es porque la Nación del fuego le ha dado una mala reputación a ese elemento. Si fuera el Reino Tierra quien hubiera iniciado la guerra probablemente te hubieras sentido igual cuando Toph te entrenaba ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, supongo-

-Te diré un secreto, cuando era chico y veía a mi hermana realizar un gran dominio del fuego control y lo usaba para molestar a los demás, yo tampoco quería aprender porque no quería parecerme a ella-

-¿De veras?-

-Así es, pero mi madre me consoló diciendo que no debería tener miedo de ser un maestro fuego. Sólo porque alguien más lo utilice de una forma que no te gusta no significa que tú también termines como esa persona. El dominio de un elemento es una herramienta, como una espada, así como puede ser utilizada para lastimar a la gente también puede ser usada para la justicia y ayudar a los demás-

-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo- dijo más animado.

-Me alegra oír eso-

Luego de unas largas horas de arduo entrenamiento el chico realmente parecía estar aprendiendo cosa que a Zuko le dio algo de tranquilidad, ya que para ser sincero estaba algo cansado de tener que repetirle las cosas una y otra vez acerca de cómo debía hacerlo. Aang ya lograba crear llamas con sus manos y también pequeñas bolas de fuego sin perder el control.

-¡La comida está lista!- gritó Sokka desde lejos.

Mientras comían Zuko se sentía algo intimidado por la forma en que la maestra agua lo observaba, parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada como hacía el hombre combustión con sus enemigos. Para evitar ese momento incómodo decidió entablar una conversación.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine-

-¿Ya habías estado antes aquí?- preguntó Aang.

-Sí. Fue uno de los primeros lugares al que vine para poder…. ya sabes, encontrarte-

-Capturarlo querrás decir- dijo Katara.

-Katara eso ya no importa, es parte del pasado-

-Sí, no tienes que ser tan ruda princesita- dijo Toph.

-Me sorprende que lo defiendas, creí que querrías vengarte de él por haberte quemado los pies-

-Y planeo hacerlo, pero eso no significa que debamos ser descorteses con él todo el tiempo-

-Sólo era un comentario, nada más-

-Y dime Zuko ¿Conoces bien este lugar? En un principio iban a trasladarme aquí para que continuara con mi entrenamiento antes de que me escapara y terminara congelado en un iceberg-

-Pues si mal no recuerdo, tenía una sala donde parece que se usa para meditar, una biblioteca con algunos manuscritos aunque la mayoría están ilegibles debido al paso de los años y también creo haber visto un huerto-

-Probablemente lo usaban para cosechar frutos o hierbas medicinales-

-Vayamos a verlo tal vez encontremos algunas frutas, de esa forma Aang podrá comer algo más que sólo arroz- dijo la maestra agua.

-¿No comes carne?- preguntó Zuko.

-¡Claro que no! Los monjes me enseñaron a respetar toda vida, es por eso que soy vegetariano-

-¿Ni aunque tengas mucha hambre?-

-Ni aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte por hambruna- respondió cosa provocó que su maestro sonriera.

-¡Vaya! Este es un día memorable: Zuko está sonriendo- comentó Sokka.

-No estaba sonriendo, sólo hice una mueca- respondió algo sonrojado.

-Pues a mí me pareció una sonrisa-

-Pues no lo era-

-Vamos Zuko no te pongas tanto a la defensiva, está bien divertirse de vez en cuando. Dicen que la risa es buena para el alma-

-Ya hablas como mi tío-

-Por cierto ¿No has tenido noticias acerca de su paradero?-

-No, cuando fue la invasión fui a rescatarlo de su celda pero ya había escapado- dijo algo triste.

-Estoy seguro que lo volverás a encontrar- respondió el monje apoyándole la mano en su hombro.

-Eso espero. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana tendremos otra sesión de entrenamiento y esta será más intensa que la de hoy-

-¿Más intensa todavía?-

-Si quieres dominar a la perfección el fuego control deberás trabajar duro. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- y se retiró dejando al grupo.

Una vez que el resto se retiró sólo habían quedado Katara y Toph. La castaña estaba utilizando agua control sobre los pies de su amiga para que sus heridas sanen más rápido –No confío en él-

-A todos parece agradarles Zuko excepto a ti-

-Ya nos traicionó una vez ¿Recuerdas? Podría volverlo a hacer-

-Ya se disculpó por eso, hizo lo que creía correcto en ese entonces y cometió un error. Ahora está tratando de enmendarse-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con los demás?- preguntó su amiga extrañada.

-No lo sé, supongo que desde que tú te volviste desconfiada y fría-

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir, nos vemos en la mañana- Una vez que estuvo acostada en su cama Katara meditó acerca de lo que su amiga le había dicho. Es cierto que ella había cambiado, por lo general no tenía problemas con los demás y nunca solía estar a la defensiva, pero por alguna razón se sentía así cuando Zuko estaba cerca. Luego de dar algunas vueltas su mente sucumbió a las necesidades de su cuerpo y se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribí esta historia alterna disfrutenla ;)  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente Zuko y Aang estaban entrenando mientras sus amigos recorrían el lugar y buscaban algo para comer. Luego de un par de movimientos enérgicos y enseñarle algunas técnicas más avanzadas decidió que era hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido.

-Bien, veamos que tal manejas el fuego durante un ataque-

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué tal si te lastimo o pierdo el control?-

-No lo harás, te he visto manejarlo muy bien hasta ahora, no creo que logres dañarme y en caso que haya algún pequeño accidente hay una maestra agua que tiene habilidades curativas- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica quien estaba acomodando unas cosas.

-Voy a intentarlo- dijo no muy convencido.

-Prepárate- dijo su maestro asumiendo la posición.

Luego de haberle lanzados algunas bolas de fuego a su contrincante decidió ir más lejos y aumentar la dificultad, Aang hacía todo lo posible por bloquearlas y esquivarlas hasta que por esquivar una tropezó y quedó indefenso en el suelo. Zuko parecía que iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia pero sólo lanzó un ataque al costado suyo.

-¿Por qué no luchaste?- preguntó enojado.

-Sí lo hice-

-No, lo único que hiciste fue esquivar mis ataques pero no recibí ninguno de tu parte. Tu problema es que sigues actuando como un maestro aire: evadir y dar vueltas alrededor mío esperando a que me canse-

-Lo siento Sifu, es que no soy una persona violenta-

-¿Crees que cuando te enfrentes a mi padre él esperará a que estés listo o te dejará irte? Debes estar dispuesto a pelear, de lo contrario serás víctima de tu propia debilidad-

-¡Valorar la vida no es una debilidad y despreciarla no es fortaleza!-

Zuko suspiró –Sé que te niegas a tomar otra vida Aang, créeme que tampoco me gusta la idea de entrenar a alguien para que acabe con mi propio padre. Pero no tienes opción, cuánto más tardes en aceptarlo más difícil será para ti y más personas sufrirán bajo su tiranía. De nuevo y ésta vez intenta atacarme aunque sea alguna vez- y siguieron así durante algunas horas.

-Tomémonos un descanso, puedes ir con tus amigos si quieres-

-Gracias Sifu Zuko- e hizo una reverencia y se fue a jugar.

Mientras su alumno se iba a explorar el lugar con sus amigos, Zuko y Katara se quedaron solos, ella no le prestaba atención ya que estaba practicando agua control cerca de la fuente que había allí. Pero no podía concentrarse mucho ya que el maestro fuego la miraba pensativo y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Nunca viste a un maestro agua practicar?-

-No es eso, estaba pensando, cuando tú y la otra chica le enseñaron al avatar ¿También tuvo problemas para aprender o sólo le ocurre conmigo?-

-La verdad es que conmigo lo hizo bien, a Toph le costó un poco más ya que era su elemento opuesto, pero al final le terminó agarrando el ritmo-

-O sea que el problema soy yo-

-No lo sé, probablemente. Creo que debe ser difícil para Aang aprender de alguien que alguna vez intentó capturarlo y entregarlo a la Nación del Fuego como si fuera un trofeo-

La chica pensó que él iba replicarle o a enojarse, pero en lugar de eso sólo suspiró –Puede ser, los grandes cambios no son fáciles- y se retiró dejándola sola.

Mientras los chicos estaban paseando por el templo estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de una presencia que estaba detrás de ella y antes de que se diera cuenta recibió un pinchazo en el cuello y todo se volvió negro.

Mientras el resto del grupo volvían se percataron de que ni Zuko ni Katara estaban presentes lo cual los preocupó un poco.

-¿Nadie sabe dónde están los otros dos?-

-Cuando me fui ambos estaban aquí, Zuko y yo habíamos terminado de entrenar y Katara estaba practicando con el agua de la fuente- respondió Aang.

-¿Y si Zuko aprovechó a que ella estuviese sola y la secuestró para poder tenderte una trampa?- preguntó Sokka.

-¿Tú Crees? Lo dudo mucho, mejor vayamos a revisar las habitaciones-

Cuando fueron a la habitación de la chica vieron que estaba vacía, luego se dirigieron a la de Zuko y lo encontraron de espaldas contra la puerta, sentado en el suelo meditando, al verlos se dio vuelta extrañado -¿Sucede algo?-

-Katara desapareció ¿De casualidad no te dijo si se iba a algún otro lugar o algo por el estilo?-

-Cuando me fui la vi entrenar cerca de la fuente-

-Es raro que no haya dejado una nota o algo- comentó Haru.

Una vez que volvieron al lugar del hecho encontraron una flecha clavada en una columna con un mensaje atado. Aang desenvolvió el pergamino y cuando lo leyó se lo entrego a Zuko quien al leerlo se sorprendió mucho por el contenido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? No nos tengan en suspenso- dijo Sokka.

_"Querido Avatar y Ex príncipe, tengo a la chica en mi poder, si quieren volver a verla sana y salva les sugiero que se entreguen en la cima del cerro que está cerca del bosque y díganle al chico de la cicatriz que si no quiere que su novia sufra algún daño que no intente nada estúpido, como intentar detenerme y escapar. _

_Saludos: Jun la caza recompensas" _

-¿Por qué dice que Katara es tu novia?- preguntó el monje algo enojado.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es evidente que está loca, de todas formas no es una rival a la que debas subestimar, en especial con ese animal que siempre la acompaña, el solo toque de su lengua te deja paralizado al instante-

-Lo recuerdo bien, lo importante ahora es idear un plan para rescatarla-

-Ya leíste la nota, si intentamos algo ella podría salir lastimada, será mejor que hagamos lo que dice y luego veremos como salir de esa situación-

-¿Por qué quiere capturarte?-

-Es obvio ¿No? Mi padre debe haberle puesto precio muy alto a mi cabeza luego de que lo traicionara y me uniera a ustedes. Era cuestión de tiempo para que un cazarecompensas viniera detrás mío-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Confía en mí, tengo un plan-

* * *

Katara estaba inmovilizada en el suelo, las sogas que la tenían atrapada eran muy resistentes y aunque lograra zafarse, Jun la atraparía de nuevo, era una experta en combate y tenía de su lado a aquella bestia, mientras que ella no sabía nada de peleas y no tenía su cantimplora ni algún lago cerca para poder utilizar agua-control.

-¿Estás pensando en escaparte?- preguntó su captora mientras bebía té.

-¿Con qué fin? No sé donde estamos, no tengo agua cerca y me llevas ventaja en lo de pelear-

-Sabia decisión, no te preocupes, el Avatar y tu novio estarán aquí en cualquier momento-

-¿Por qué crees que Zuko es mi novio?-preguntó extrañada.

-Es obvio, hay cierta chispa entre ustedes dos, cuando los piratas te capturaron él se aseguró que nada malo te ocurriera y te cuidó sin que lo supieras-

-Entre él y yo no hay nada, excepto odio y rechazo-

-Sigue negándolo, ya veremos quién tenía razón. Ah mira, ahi cayeron tus salvadores- dijo señalando al animal que descendía del cielo.

-¡Katara! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el monje, ella asintió.

-Aquí estoy Jun, déjala ir- dijo Zuko.

-Primero lo primero, para asegurarme que no intentes nada quiero que te ates y luego vengas caminando lentamente hacia mí, hecho eso, tu noviecita se puede ir- dijo arrojóndole una cuerda a sus pies.

-Ella no es mi novia, no hay nada entre nosotros- respondió mientras le pedía al chico que le haga un nudo en su cuerpo.

-Que curioso, ella dijo lo mismo. En fin, será mejor que marchemos, es un largo camino hasta la Nación del fuego y mi recompensa aguarda- dijo mientras cortaba las ataduras de la chica y la enviaba con el Avatar. Antes de irse el maestro fuego sólo esbozó una sonrisa antes de irse con la mujer.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas la chica habló -Por favor dime que tienen un plan-

-Zuko dijo que se encargaría-

-¿Te dijo exactamente qué es lo que haría?-

-Yo... no le pregunté, estaba preocupado por tí-

-Oh Dios, el no tenía ningún plan. Se dejó capturar para que Jun me liberara ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo!-

-De acuerdo, no sabía que te importara tanto lo que le sucediera a Zuko-

-No es eso, es sólo que no me parece correcto lo que hace Jun, además aún necesitas un Maestro fuego que te enseñe- dijo intentando convencerse más a sí misma que a su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

Zuko estaba atado de manos y pies en un árbol mientras su captora alimentaba a su bestia -Podrías darme de comer a mi también ya que estás en eso-

-Lo siento príncipito sólo tengo provisiones suficientes para mí y mi acompañante, de todas formas no te preocupes dentro de poco vendrá tu nuevo captor-

-La Nación del Fuego está muy lejos de aquí-

-Hubo un cambio de planes, al parecer alguien me hizo una nueva oferta y fue demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar-

-¿Y adónde vamos entonces?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ya lo verás, mientras tanto disfruta del bello paisaje que hay aquí, tal vez nunca vuelvas a ver otro como éste-

-Esto aún no termina Jun-

-¿Crees que tus amigos vendrán a rescatarte? Lo dudo mucho, cubrí bien mi rastro, sería un milagro que lograran encontrarnos-

-Entonces sigue habiendo una posibilidad- respondió él con una sonrisa.

* * *

Katara y Aang estaban arriba de Appa tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Zuko y Jun, lamentablemente al no tener a Toph disponible les era difícil seguirles el rastro.

-Allí hay una aldea, podríamos bajar a preguntarles si vieron a alguien parecido a ellos-

-Cierto, el problema es que si no saben nada, habríamos perdido tiempo. Yo iré con Appa un poco más adelante y tú baja e intenta conseguir información, nos veremos en aquel punto dentro de media hora- dijo señalando una pequeña montaña a lo lejos.

-¿Segura? Podría ser peligroso que viajes sola-

-Tengo mi cantimplora de agua y hay varios lagos en esta zona así que dudo que alguien pueda contra mí-

-De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Tu también, recuerda mantener tu rostro y tus tatuajes ocultos-

Una vez que se separaron la chica voló a lomos del animal sobre los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de Zuko. Una parte de ella aún se preguntaba el por qué tanta preocupación por él, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que habían hablado ella se había mostrado fría y distante con él, pero seguía diciéndose que era por el bien del grupo y por Aang, quien aún necesitaba mejorar su dominio del Fuego-control.

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal ¿Tú ves algo Appa?- dijo mirando al animal, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

* * *

Zuko estaba intentando liberarse de las cuerdas disimuladamente para que Jun no lo descubriera, el problema es que era difícil hacerlo sin moverse mucho y otro problema es que estaba algo cansado y tenía hambre.

-Mira que sorpresa, mi cliente ya llegó- dijo la mujer sonriendo -Llegas algo tarde-

-Tuve pequeños incovenientes lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y quiero a Zuko-

-Primero lo primero ¿Dónde está mi dinero?- y como respuesta la persona encapuchada le arrojó a sus pies una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

-Como prometí-

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión príncipe Zuko y dile a tu noviecita, la maestra agua, que no era nada personal sólo son negocios- y se fue montando arriba de su animal.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Zuko.

-Alguien que ha gastado mucho dinero y tiempo en tratar de encontrarte- respondió la figura y se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-Tú...- dijo él asombrado.

* * *

Jun estaba sentada cerca de un lago mientras su animal bebía del agua -Doscientos cincuenta, trescientos, cuatroscientos, y quinientas monedas de oro. Adoro un negocio que termina bien- dijo satisfecha de sí misma. De repente, el agua del lago se movió y la atrapó a ella junto a la bestia, antes de que pudieran reaccionar estaban atrapados en una montaña de hielo.

-Vaya, me preguntaba si lograrían encontrarme- dijo sin mostrar miedo.

-¿Dónde está Zuko?- preguntó Katara gritándole.

-Desgraciadamente para tí ya no está conmigo, durante el camino a la Nación del Fuego recibí una oferta mejor que la me habían hecho anteriormente y la acepté-

-¿Dónde fue el intercambio?-

-A pocos metros de aquí, sugiero que te apures si quieres llegar a tiempo-

-Eso haré, por cierto -dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con monedas de oro y se la colocaba en su cintura -Nada personal, sólo negocios- y se fue de allí.

-Hay que admitirlo: la chica tiene chispa, sería una buena cazarrecompensas. Supongo que no tengo mas opción que esperar a que se derrita el hielo- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Zuko.

-¿Qué otra cosa se supone que podría hacer? ¡Soy tu novia!-

-¿Dónde están Ty Lee y Azula?-

-Ellas no saben que estoy aquí, pero no tardaran en darse cuenta de mi ausencia. Me apresuré en venir porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-Mai, yo...- dijo intentando disculparse pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Me dejaste una carta, UNA CARTA! Podrías haber tenido la decencia de decirme lo que tenías planeado hacer ¿En qué estabas pensando? Unirte al Avatar y a sus amigos, traicionar a tu país y lo que es peor: liarte con esa campesina de la tribu agua-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso último?-

-Por favor, hasta la cazarrecompensas se dio cuenta, ella es la razón por lo que hiciste todo esto, incluso te dejaste capturar para que Jun la dejara marcharse-

-Jun me buscaba a mí, Katara no tenía por qué sufrir por mi culpa-

-¿Y ya la llamas por su nombre? Como si fueran viejos amigos o algo por el estilo, te desconozco Zuko. Pensé que lo nuestro era especial, que pasaríamos toda nuestra vida juntos- dijo mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y tristeza.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo Mai, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera. Seamos honestos, nunca nos conocimos realmente, nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso antes de que pudieramos tener edad para saber de qué se trataba-

-Todos los hijos de la realeza y la alta sociedad tienen matrimonios arreglados, es tradición-

-También es tradición que las cosas cambian-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Mai, siempre me caíste bien, te tengo mucho aprecio pero... no te amo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no, no es cierto ¡NO ES CIERTO!- y sin poder contenerse se dispuso a atacarlo con una de sus dagas, afortunadamente Katara llegó a tiempo y la detuvo con usando agua de su cantimplora.

-¿Te encuentras bien Zuko?- preguntó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su opnente, él asintió mientras intentaba desatarse.

-¡Maldita campesina! Esto es tu culpa, tú te interpusiste entre nosotros y le llenaste la cabeza- dijo mientras se disponía a atacarla.

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, pero vine aquí a rescatar a Zuko ahora es parte de nuestro grupo y nosotros no dejamos atrás a los nuestros- respondió ella, y luego de una acalarada pelea de mujeres, la tenía contra el suelo y desarmada.

-Se acabó Mai, dile a Azula que la estaré esperando, ya no podrá manipularme nunca más. Ahora estamos en bandos opuestos- dijo el chico de la cicatriz y junto con Katara la ataron y amordazaron a un árbol.

-Eso no la retendrá mucho tiempo pero nos dará suficiente ventaja para irnos de aquí y volver con los demás- dijo él.

-Appa está cerca de aquí, antes de volver al templo debemos ir por Aang, dijo que estaría en el pueblo buscando información-

-No debiste haber venido sola, podrías haber salido lastimada o peor, fue algo imprudente de tu parte - y al ver que ella iba a contestarle le puso un dedo sobre sus labios -Pero gracias, fuiste muy valiente y de gran ayuda- dijo sonriendole.

-Era lo correcto, tú me salvaste de Jun y yo te salvé de tu loca novia-

-Ex novia querrás decir, supongo que lo que pasó aquí fue una ruptura definitiva-

-Por lo que pude escuchar, no te afectó mucho terminar con ella-

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que hablamos?- preguntó asombrado y ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Sentí curiosidad al no ver a tu hermana y a la chica acróbata y supuse que era mejor esperar-

-Una buena idea ¿Esto quiere decir que ya empezarás a tratarme mejor?-

-¿Cuándo te he tratado mal?- él la miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo -Okay, admito que estaba algo enojada contigo por lo que sucedió en Ba-Sing-Se y también por lo del hombre combustión, pero no me digas que no hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, no es fácil perdonar a alguien que siempre estuvo detrás nuestro-

-Te entiendo y tu reacción fue completamente normal ¿Amigos?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Amigos- respondió ella mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Busquemos a Aang, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en ese pueblo-

-¿Crees que está en problemas?-

-Si no lo está entonces lo estará por haber perdido el tiempo en lugar de ayudarme a encontrarte- dijo ella, el chico hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo, te queda bien- dijo ella y él no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de a poquito Zuko y Katara van a ir acercándose más y más. Saludoss y no olviden dejar algún review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, lamento si algunas veces me demoro en actualizar la historia es que ahora estoy en fecha de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, espero reviews. Un saludo =)  
**

**Capítulo 4  
**

Zuko y Aang estaban entrenando su fuego-control, el monje había mejorado mucho en esa disciplina, sin embargo su maestro le dijo que ser sólo bueno es para los novatos, un verdadero maestro fuego debía dominar ese elemento a la perfección y, al igual que su tío, ser capaz de inventar nuevas técnicas, en especial si se trata del Avatar.

-Por favor Zuko, hemos estado entrenando con fuego-control durante horas-

-Tienes razón ¡Toph! ¿Tus pies ya están curados?- preguntó él, la niña asintió en señal de respuesta -Bien entonces puedes ponerte al día con la tierra-control y luego irás a la fuente con Katara y practicarán con el agua juntos. Podrás hacer una pausa para comer y descansar y luego lucharás contra nosotros tres y deberás utilizar todos los elementos, incluído el aire-

-Creo que estás pidiendo demasiado, cuando cambio de elemento dos de ustedes pueden descansar mientras yo sigo entrenando, no es justo- dijo el niño quejándose.

-Nosotros no somos el Avatar y no tenemos la tarea de traer el equilibrio al mundo, ahora ve con Toph, cuanto antes termines antes podrás descansar-

-Si Sifu Zuko- dijo con poco entusiasmo y fue hacia donde estaba la maestra tierra.

-¿No crees que le estás exigiendo mucho?- preguntó Katara cuando el pasó a su lado.

-Un Avatar pleno maneja los cuatro elementos a la perfección, sé que el dominio de un elemento toma años de práctica y disciplina, pero si queremos detener a mi padre y evitar una masacre no tenemos tiempo para muchos descansos ni momentos de ocio- respondió él.

-Entiendo que Aang tenga una obligación con el mundo, pero sigue siendo un niño de doce años-

-Lo sé, siento pena por él, sus deberes lo han obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, pero tal vez sea lo que necesitaba, iré a entrenar un poco y veré si en el camino consigo cazar algún animal, no se tú pero yo no puedo vivir de frutas y arroz todo el tiempo-

-Es irónico ¿No lo crees? Tú eras el amargado y Aang el bromista, ahora él está todo el tiempo entrenando y tú eres el gracioso-

-No intentaba ser gracioso- respondió él.

-La risa es buena para el alma, deberías intentarlo alguna vez-

-Mi tío era quien tenía sentido del humor, mas de una vez intentó que yo también haga lo mismo. Ya ves que no le fue muy bien-

-¿No has sabido nada de él?-

-Durante el eclipse, luego de confrontar a mi padre, fui a la celda donde estaba pero había escapado antes de mi llegada. No tuve oportunidad de disculparme- dijo poniéndose algo triste.

-Estoy seguro que lo encontrarás y cuando vea que estás haciendo lo correcto él te perdonará-

-¿De veras lo crees?-

-Yo te perdoné y créeme que puedo llegar a ser muy rencorosa- dijo sonriéndole.

-Lo recuerdo bien, nos vemos más tarde- mientras el ex-príncipe se dirigía hacia un lugar apartado la chica no pudo evitar verlo mientras se alejaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano y para Aang.

* * *

Era mediodía y el grupo estaba disfrutando de un par de cerdos que Zuko había logrado capturar y gracias a unas hierbas y especias que habían encontrado en el huerto del templo la carne quedó más sabrosa, todos comían con entusiasmo, excepto Aang por supuesto.

-Esto está delicioso, gracias a los espíritus que lograste encontrar a estos animales, me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo Sokka.

-¿Hay algún momento en el que no tengas hambre?- preguntó su hermana.

-Muchas veces, cuando estoy durmiendo o comiendo- respondió él y todo el grupo rió, incluso Zuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberían probar estas verduras, es más saludable y les dará más energía-

-En ese caso cómetelas tú, necesitaras toda la energía posible para continuar con el entrenamiento más tarde- dijo Zuko.

-No haces otra cosa que entrenar, deberías relajarte un poco-

-Y tú deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio en serio. Gracias por cocinar la carne Katara, si me disculpan seguiré practicando un poco más, luego iré a darme un baño y cuando vuelva quiero que estés listo para luchar contra los tres-

Una vez que se fue Aang fue el primero en hablar -No sé cómo lo hace, siempre está entrenando, cuando no practica conmigo sigue haciéndolo por su cuenta-

-Podrías aprender de él- dijo la maestra agua.

-Me parece lindo que defiendas a tu novio Katara- dijo la niña ciega y todos rieron excepto la maestra agua quien hizo un gesto de desaprobación sonriendo y Aang, quien empezaba a creer que Jun no estaba tan errada después de todo. Mientras Katara terminaba de hacer los quehaceres, Aang y los chicos estaban jugando por los alrededores, Haru y Toph hacían una pequeña competencia de Tierra-control.

-¡Guau! Defintivamente eres buena- dijo el chico al ver las cosas que su oponente hacía.

-Cuestión de práctica, estoy seguro que algún día podrás llegar a ser tan bueno como yo-

-No olvidemos la modestia- respondió él sonriendo.

-Ok, admito que soy algo arrogante, pero teniendo en cuenta que soy una niña ciega que es capaz de dominar la tierra-control mejor que la mayoría y además puedo manejar algo de metal, puedo darme ese lujo-

-¿En serio puedes manejar el metal? ¿Cómo lo haces? Se supone que los maestros tierra no pueden hacer tierra control si hay metal a los alrededores o en el suelo-

-El metal está compuesto por pequeños rastros de tierra, simplemente concentro todos esos fragmentos en un solo lugar para hacer que el metal cambie de forma o se rompa- dijo como si fuera algo normal.

-Eres una pequeña vanidosa, pero hay que reconocer que eres la mejor maestra tierra que existe, ni siquiera el Rey Bumi podría hacer lo que tú haces- respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo y la niña sonrió. Era la primera vez que alguien la elogiaba de esa forma, por lo general cuando otros maestros ven lo que puede hacer la tratan como si fuera un fenómeno, excepto por Aang, Katara y Sokka.

-Zuko está demorandose demasiado no lo creen?- dijo Sokka.

-Debe estar entrenando y perdió la noción del tiempo, iré a buscarlo- respondió su hermana.

-Mándale unos besitos de mi parte también- bromeó él y ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, y aunque le dolió siguió riéndose.

Luego de que Katara se fuera Aang se acercó al chico del boomerang -Sokka ¿Puedes ayudarme con una cosa?-

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a alguien?- preguntó él fingiendo inocencia, pero su amigo se dio cuenta al instante adónde quería llegar el chico, simplemente suspiró y le dijo que se sentara asi podría darle algunos consejos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capítulo, iba a subirlo más adelante pero estoy de muy buen humor, me dieron la nota de un examen que rendí y aprobé :)  
Aquí tienen, espero que lo disfruten, reviews plissss!  
**

**Capítulo 5  
**

Aang se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del templo entrenando junto con sus amigos, había mejorado muchísimo en tan pocos días, ahora nadie podría decir que no era un Avatar completo, sus tres maestros lo atacaban desde distintas posiciones. Era una pelea injusta al ser tres contra uno, pero Zuko dijo que así era mejor ya que su amigo podría superar sus propios límites al tener más de un adversario, Toph lo atacó lanzándole un gran pedazo de piedra pero logró esquivarlo gracias a sus reflejos de maestro aire, y acabó con ella haciendo que el agua de la fuente que estaba cerca la elevera y cuando estuvo a una altura lejos del suelo congeló el líquido dejándola desarmada. Zuko lo atacó usando distintas técnicas, primero le lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego y luego empezó a ser más original y peleó utlizando látigos de fuego como solía hacer Katara, la maestra agua al ver lo que Zuko hacía se quedó sorprendida e hizo lo mismo que él, entre ambos le lanzaban golpes fuertes y certeros cosa que provocó que Aang pusiera más empeño y para terminar de una vez abrió un gran hueco en el suelo y cuando sus rivales cayeron dentro de él con un movimiento de sus manos la gran grieta se cerró y dejó a Zuko y a Katara enterrados bajo tierra hasta la altura de los hombros y con sus cuerpos bien cerca del otro.

-Algo me dice que la pelea se acabó, o sea que ya puedes bajarme de aquí pies ligeros- dijo Toph desde arriba de la montaña de hielo.

-Lo siento, estaba disfrutando esta victoria- y usó sus manos para derretir el hielo y la niña ciega volvió a tener los pies en la tierra.

-Fue una buena lucha Aang, peleaste muy bien- dijo Katara.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal Katara, por lo visto ambos pensamos lo mismo y utlizamos latigazos para intentar romper su defensa- comentó Zuko quien todavía estaba pegado a ella bajo tierra, la maestra agua esbozó una sonrisa ante el cumplido.

-Mira a los tortolitos, incluso estando atrapados se siguen coqueteando- le susurró Toph al monje en voz baja, Aang no se puso muy contento ante esa situación y enseguida hizo levantar el suelo donde estaban atrapados sus amigos con la intención de separarlos cuanto antes. Una vez fuera del hoyo sus amigos se limpiaron la capa de tierra que les había quedado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Aang, estamos orgullosos de tí- dijo Katara abrazando a su amigo.

-Espero que cuando sea la hora de la gran pelea, luches como lo hiciste hoy- comentó Toph dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Las dos chicas miraron a Zuko como esperando a que diga algo también.

-No voy a darte un abrazo si es lo que esperas, y déjame decirte que aunque hayas ganado esta pelea no significa que debas dejar de entrenar, aún tienes mucho que aprender y todavía eres un niño que apenas está dando sus primeros pasos en el dominio de los elementos- dijo en forma seria, pero antes de que los demás dijeran algo Zuko sonrió -Sin embargo has demostrado tener mucho potencial y estoy seguro que veremos grandes cosas de tí-

-¿Tanto te cuesta decir unas palabras amables Zuko?- dijo Katara.

-Ya tiene a dos maestras que le dicen cosas lindas y le levanten el ánimo, yo simplemente digo las cosas como son en verdad, tal vez la próxima vez que peleemos seré yo quien gane- respondió él, mientras le hacía una reverencia al monje, Aang simplemente sonrió y le correspondió el gesto -Gracias por todo Sifu Zuko-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Toph.

-¿Qué tal si descansamos por un par de días? Podríamos dar un paseo o ir a algunas de las ciudades que hay cerca de aquí, podemos ir la mitad del grupo arriba de Appa y el resto iría en el globo de Zuko- dijo Aang.

-¿Qué dices Zuko, no crees que nos merecemos un pequeño receso?- preguntó Katara mirándolo con esos ojos azules que parecían brillar.

-Yo... supongo que podríamos descansar un par de días, mi familia tiene una casa de playa en la isla Ember la cual no está lejos de aquí-

-¿No crees que es arriesgado ir hasta allí?-

-Lo dudo mucho, no hemos ido allí en años. Dudo que Azula vaya, ella odiaba la playa y prefería quedarse en la cabaña con mi padre, mi madre y yo éramos los que solíamos ir a disfrutar-

-Entonces está decidido ¡Iremos a la playa!- gritó Aang.

* * *

Aang, Toph, Sokka y el niño llamado El Duque iban a lomos de Appa mientras, que Haru, Zuko, Teo y Katara iban en el dirigible, al principio pensaron que Haru no podría viajar debido a su silla de ruedas pero lograron acomodarse. Mientras Katara observaba la hermosa vista que había desde esa altura no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Zuko dijo acerca de su familia, en especial lo de su madre, ella recordaba que cuando estuvieron bajo las catacumbas de Ba-Sing-Se habían tenido una pequeña conexión debido a que ambos habían experimentado el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido y si bien se moría de curiosidad decidió esperar a que estén a solas para preguntarle.

-La cabaña está cerca de aquí pero no podemos dejar que nos vean, tanto el bisonte como el globo llamarían mucho la atención. Sugiero que bajemos cerca de esas pequeñas montañas, nadie va por esos lugares- dijo Zuko mientras hacía que el dirigible descienda.

Una vez que llegaron a la enorme cabaña empezaron a repartirse las habitaciones, el lugar estaba algo sucio debido a que había estado desabitado por años, pero gracias a la combinación del agua y el aire de Katara y Aang la casa había quedado reluciente.

-En caso de que les vaya mal en lo de salvar al mundo podrían dedicarse a limpiar casas, este lugar quedó muy limpio- bromeó Sokka.

Todos fueron a ponerse un traje de baño ya que sus ropas habituales eran algo incómodas para estar en la arena, luego de unos minutos los chicos estuvieron listos, tardaron un rato porque fue algo difícil ayudar a Teo a cambiarse, las chicas salieron al cabo de un momento y cuando las vieron quedaron impactados: Toph se veía bastante bien con el conjunto que llevaba, pero Katara lucía espléndida, incluso Zuko se puso algo nervioso ante ella.

-Vamos a la playa, quiero conocerla desde que llegamos- dijo Katara.

-¿No es peligroso? ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?- preguntó Toph.

-La mayor parte de la gente va a la parte turística de la playa, pero hay otra zona donde no va casi nadie debido a que no hay tiendas o puestos de comida, asi que podríamos ir allí- dijo Zuko.

Llegados a dicho lugar, acomodaron sus cosas y el grupo se dividió en grupos que realizaban distintas actividades, Aang y Katara surfeaban con mucha destreza utilizando agua-control, Toph y Haru jugaban haciendo que la arena tomara formas, Haru creó una figura de sí mismo pero Toph lo superó creando a los cuatro maestros de los elementos: los peces que representan la luna y el océano, un bisonte volador, un tejón-topo y un dragón.

-Guau, eres buena-

-No, simplemente soy la mejor- dijo levantando el pulgar y sonriendo.

Zuko estaba observando como el grupo reía y disfrutaba del lugar, la verdad es que era un día precioso y todos estaban contentos, sentía que debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero una parte de él sabía que los juegos habían quedado atrás hace muchos años, en especial el día que fue desterrado. Se disculpó con sus amigos y les dijo que estaría en la cabaña. Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones meditando cuando alguien golpeó la puerta -Adelante-

-¿Estás bien Zuko?- preguntó Katara.

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que... todos estamos en la playa disfrutando del día y del agua y tú parecías, no sé, como si no quisieras estar allí-

-No soy una persona muy sociable, supuse que era mejor dejarlos a ustedes, además Aang no es el único que ha estado entrenando duro, tú y Toph también se merecían un descanso-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Acabas de hacerlo, pero adelante-

-¿Que pasó con tu madre? Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos atrapados en Ba-Sing-Se y yo estaba triste por la muerte de la mía dijiste que tú también la habías perdido-

-Hasta no hace mucho creí que nos había abandonado, pero cuando confronté a mi padre me contó la verdad, cuando mi primo Lu-ten murió, mi padre le pidió a mi abuelo que revocara el derecho de sucesión hacia él ya que mi tío no tenía herederos. Él se ofendió por la petición alegando que Iroh ya había sufrido demasiado con la pérdida de un hijo y que, en cambio, su sufrimiento apenas comenzaría, al parecer mi abuelo le dijo a mi padre que para merecer el trono debería saber lo que es perder a un hijo y le dijo que me matara. Cuando mi madre se enteró le suplicó a mi padre que no lo hiciera, que ella lo ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería a cambio de mi vida, no sé exactamente lo que hizo mi madre, pero fue considerado un acto de traición y mi padre la desterró, nadie sabe donde se encuentra-

-¡Zuko, eso es terrible! ¿Que clase de hombre le haría eso a su esposa, y peor aún, estar dispuesto a matar a su hijo con tal de conseguir una corona?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-No lo sé, tal vez la misma clase de hombre que me hizo esto sin sentir remordimiento alguno y luego me desterrara para siempre, a menos que capturara al Avatar- respondió él al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cicatriz.

-No puedo creerlo, tu padre es un monstruo. Se supone que los padres deben cuidar de sus hijos, amarlos y protegerlos. Oh Zuko, ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan obsesionado con capturar a Aang, sólo querías volver a tu hogar. Lamento mucho todo por lo que has pasado- dijo ella estallando en lágrimas y sin poder contenerse lo abrazó con fuerza. Ante ese hecho Zuko no sabía como reaccionar, tenía muchos sentimientos dentro suyo: verguenza, nervios, tristeza pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez como no había sucedido en años y sin pensarlo le correspondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar junto a ella, tal vez así podría dejar atrás todo lo feo de su pasado y empezar de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6  
**

Era la hora de la cena y como todavía el clima era agradable decidieron comer al aire libre, mientras Katara revolvía el contenido de la olla los demás chicos se encontraban jugando, Aang, Toph y Haru jugaban con un balón utilizando la tierra-control en lugar de correr con él, el reto consistía en encestar el balón en un lugar específico que ellos habían construido, Duque y Teo eran los árbitros.

-Zuko ¿Podrías ayudarme? Creo que el fuego se está apagando-

-Claro, no hay problema- y colocó más madera debajo del caldero, ella lo miraba como si esperaba a que hiciese otra cosa, él no entendía hasta que una chispa se prendió en su cerebro -Ahh ya entendí- y lanzó pequeñas llamas de sus brazos.

-Para ser un príncipe eres algo lento-

-Podrías haber sido mas específica, soy un maestro fuego no un adivino-

-No seas tan berrinchudo. Toma, prueba y dime que tal está- dijo levantando la cuchara con el contenido del caldero, Zuko abrió la boca algo nervioso pero terminó comiéndoselo todo de un bocado.

-Está delicioso-

-¿Lo dices en serio o solo por complacerme?-

-¿Alguna vez me has visto fingir que algo me gustara? Ya has visto como me ponía cuando entrenaba con Aang- dijo él sonriendo.

-A veces olvido con quién estoy tratando, ve a decirle a los chicos que la comida está listo-

-Sí "querida"- respondió él, cosa que hizo que Katara riera, a decir verdad parecían una pareja, ella cocinando y él ocupándose de los más chicos.

Luego de una cena rápida, Aang y los muchachos se dispusieron ir a dormir, excepto Zuko que dijo que iría a entrenar un rato a solas antes de acostarse, mientras tanto Katara terminaba de limpiar algunas cosas utlizando agua-control y con Toph haciéndole companía -Oye Katara- preguntó la niña.

-¿Si, que pasa Toph?-

-¿Qué sucede entre Zuko y tú?- esa pregunta la tomó por sopresa y perdió el control haciendo que el agua que estaba en el aire cayera al suelo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es decir, Zuko ahora es amigo de todos, ya ha demostrado que ha cambiado- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Esa excusa puede servirte con Aang y Sokka pero no conmigo, sabes bien que puedo detectar cuando alguien miente, además pude sentir que tu corazón latió mucho más rápido de lo normal cuando te hice esa pregunta. Dime la verdad-

-Yo... no lo sé, al principio lo odiaba, su sola presencia me irritaba, pero después de que me salvara de Jun decidí darle otra oportunidad. Además pude descubrir cosas sobre él que me sorprendieron mucho, no ha tenido una vida fácil, por eso entiendo el por qué de su forma de ser-

-En síntesis: estás loca por él- dijo Toph riéndose.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir- respondió intentando evitar el tema.

-Como digas, yo que tú aprovecharía, los chicos están durmiendo y Zuko está entrenando abajo en la playa...solo- y se retiró dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

-¿_Zuko y yo? ¿Será posible? No, lo dudo mucho, él es un miembro de la realeza y yo una simple campesina, debe estar acostumbrado a tener cientos de pretendientes, además es un amigo y nada más, sólo eso, despierta Katara_- pensó la chica. Una vez que terminó con la limpieza estaba por ir a dormir pero no pudo contenerse y decidió bajar a la playa. Toph estaba acostada en el suelo y giró la cabeza en dirección hacia afuera y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Katara estaba yendo por el camino preguntándose que estaba haciendo, pero por alguna razón no se detuvo y siguió caminando, cuando llegó a la playa encontró a Zuko entrenando con ahínco en la arena, la forma en como se movía era increíble, era ágil y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una gracia y soltura que parecía una danza. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el hecho de que creara un animal utilizando el fuego control.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo la chica una vez que terminó.

-¡Katara! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a estas alturas estarías durmiendo-

-No tenía sueño y decidí venir a hacerte companía, si no te molesta-

-Para nada, gracias por el cumplido hace poco aprendí esa técnica pero es complicada-

-Supongo que pocos maestros fuego la saben utilizar- dijo ella.

-De hecho el único maestro fuego que sé que la utiliza es mi tío, él la inventó luego de estudiar a los de la tribu agua-

-¿En serio? Es impresionante-

-También me enseñó a desviar rayos utilizando los movimientos típicos de ustedes-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Así, mira- y le mostró la forma del movimiento -Una vez que la energía pasa por tu cuerpo, uno simplemente es un simple conductor, y debes hacer que la energía pase por tu estómago y vuelves a re-dirigirla hacia otro objetivo, es crucial que no pase por tu corazón o el resultado sería mortal-

-Vaya ¿También sabes hacer rayos como Azula?-

-No, esa técnica es avanzada, incluso para mí, se debe tener cierta paz mental para lograrlo y ambos sabemos que ésa no es mi especialidad- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro que algún día podrás lograrlo- dijo colocándole su mano en el hombro.

-Esperemos. Katara yo... quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer, por escucharme y consolarme-

-Ahora eres parte del grupo Zuko, eso es lo que hacemos, nos apoyamos y cuidamos mutuamente. Más que un grupo, somos una familia-

-Familia... podría acostumbrarme a eso- respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano -Eres una buena amiga Katara-

-Tú también Zuko, sólo tienes que dejar salir ese lado tuyo más seguido-

-Haré lo posible, pero no prometo nada. Será mejor que volvamos-

-Está algo oscuro, espero que no nos perdamos-

-¿Olvidas que estás con un maestro fuego?- y encendió una llama con una mano, mientras caminaban en silencio ella tenía el brazo enganchado al de él, lo que lo puso algo nervioso pero al mismo tiempo sentía una alegría que no podía expresar. Una vez que llegaron, cada uno se disponía a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no sin antes despedirse.

-Buenas noches Katara- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Zuko- respondió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Aquí lo tienen, un gran avance entre Zuko y Katara. Es una pareja que me encanta, no me canso de leer fics relacionados a ellos. Besos y no olviden comentar =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
**

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió anoche?- preguntó la maestra tierra a su amiga.

-No sucedió nada, simplemente hablamos, es decir, primero esperè a que terminara de entrenar. Por cierto ¿Sabías que su tío inventó tècnicas estudiando a los maestros agua?-

-No te desvíes del tema y continúa-

-En fin, hablamos de cosas del pasado, me dio las gracias por haberle dado mi apoyo y comprensión cuando se sintió triste y luego me acompañó hasta la casa, como estaba algo oscuro usó su mano para crear luz y luego nos despedimos-

-O sea que no te besó. Què cobarde-

-¡Toph! Zuko y yo somos buenos amigos, no se por què insistes con eso-

-No lo sè, tal vez porque siento como el corazón de ambos late mucho más fuerte cuando están juntos, creo que la verdadera pregunta sería por què te empeñas tanto en negarlo- y se fue dejando sola a Katara con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Haru, Aang y Zuko estaban entrenando, Aang tenía que defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo, al parecer ambos oponentes se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacarlo simultáneamente -Oigan, eso no es justo- dijo el niño.

-Eres el avatar, dominas los cuatro elementos, supongo que acabar con dos maestros debe ser pan comido para ti- dijo Zuko y continuaron entrenando hasta que Sokka los interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede Sokka? Estamos algo ocupados- dijo Haru.

-Es que hay algo que acabo de recordar, algo importante-

-¿Es sobre la nación del fuego?- preguntó

-No, más importante aún ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Katara! Con tantas cosas que sucedieron me olvidé completamente, me va a matar por no hacerle una fiesta-

-¿Cumple 15 años verdad? Eso significa que ya es considerada adulta y está en edad de contraer matrimonio, según las costumbres de la tribu agua-

-¿Katara ya está comprometida?- preguntó Zuko, los demás lo miraron extrañados -Lo digo por el collar que siempre lleva, tengo entendido que es un collar de matrimonio-

-Ah sí, pero no es lo que crees, ese collar era de nuestra madre. Ella no está comprometida con nadie- y tanto Zuko como Aang sintieron una sensación de alivio enorme, pero lo disimularon.

-¿Qué dicen si le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa? Haru y yo podemos conseguir algo de comida, Zuko y Aang pueden preparar los adornos, en la cabaña deben tener algo para este tipo de cosas- dijo Sokka y todos asintieron como respuesta -Entonces está decidido, manos a la obra-

* * *

Katara estaba practicando con el agua control en la playa, le gustaba ese lugar sentía que al entrenar podía despejar la mente y aclarar dudas, aunque en ese momento el problema no estaba en su cabeza sino en su corazón. Por un lado estaba Aang, el chico que siempre había estado a su lado incluso en los momentos más penosos y por otro estaba Zuko, quien había sufrido tanto como ella, tal vez incluso más, y por alguna razón sentía una conexión con él.

-¡Katara! Tu hermano y los chicos quieren que vayamos a la casa, sucedió algo-

-¿Qué es? ¿Nos descubrieron?-

-No lo sé, me dijeron que te buscara- y ambas fueron lo más rapido que podían una vez que llegaron a la casa no había nadie en la entrada y cuando fueron a la parte de atrás un monton de papeles les cayó encima -¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos.

-¿Q-qué es todo esto?-

-Feliz cumpleaños Katara- dijeron los chicos.

-Es... increíble, pero debe confesar que mi cumpleaños es mañana- dijo algo avergonzada al ver todo el esfuerzo que le habían puesto a la celebración.

-¿Mañana?- y todos miraron a Sokaa quien parecía confundido mientras hacía matemáticas con las manos -¡Ups! Creo que cometí un pequeño error- y todos se le abalanzaron encima y lo golpearon con fuerza.

-Aun así les agradezco mucho el gesto, para ser sincera no tenía planeado festejar mi cumpleaños, es decir con tantas cosas que nos esperan podemos dejar pasar por alto una fiesta-

-Vamos Katara, tengo entendido que los quince años es un día muy importante para las mujeres de la tribu agua- dijo Aang.

-Cierto princesita, a partir de mañana ya estarás en edad de casarte y tener hijos y mira nada más, tienes delante tuyo a tres pretendientes- dijo Toph cosa que provocó que los chicos se quedaran callados, Sokka fue el único en reírse.

-Aunque mañana sea tu cumpleaños no tiene sentido desperdiciar estos adornos, podemos hacer una fiesta de pre-cumpleaños y mañana sería la verdadera celebración-

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Sokka-

-Hoy comienza el carnaval de la isla Ember, podemos ir allí si quieren- dijo Zuko, todos lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Qué, qué dije?-

-Nada, es solo que nos soprendió el hecho de que tú hayas propuesto esa idea, eso es todo- comentó Sokka.

-Sólo era una sugerencia-

-En ese caso ¡TODOS AL CARNAVAL!- gritó Aang.

* * *

Un hombre alto y con una barba prominente, estaba sentado tomando té mientras discutía con otras personas -¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad del Avatar y sus amigos?-

-Por lo que averiguamos, luego de que fallara la invasión el día del sol negro, el Avatar escapó con sus amigos en el bisonte volador y están escondidos en el templo del aire al que tú y Zuko fueron hace algunos años- dijo otra persona.

-¿Y que hay de mi sobrino?-

-Al parecer durante el eclipse, enfrentó al señor del fuego Ozai y le recriminó todas las cosas malas que había hecho y le dijo que a partir de ese momento ayudaría al Avatar a derrocarlo y que el único padre que realmente tuvo fuiste tú- al escuchar eso Iroh sintió una oleada de orgullo y felicidad.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que Zuko ha dado los primeros pasos hacia el camino del honor y la justicia-

-¿Qué haremos General Iroh?-

-Es hora de que el Loto Blanco vuelva a florecer. El avatar y sus amigos están listos, sólo falta que nosotros y las demás naciones hagamos nuestra parte-

* * *

El grupo paseaba por las calles de la Isla Ember, las cuales estaban muy transitadas debido al carnaval, había un montón de puestos, algunos eran exhibiciones de fuego-control, grupos de actores y los preferidos de Sokka: puestos de comida.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! No me extraña que haya tanta gente, mmm prueben estos bocadillos de carne picante- dijo Sokka quien había tomado algunas muestras de un vendedor.

-¿No pudes dejar de comer ni un momento? Vinimos a disfrutar del carnaval, no a llenarnos el estómago- dijo su hermana.

-Cada uno se divierte a su manera-

-Deberías anotarte en los concursos de comida, seguro que ganarías sin problemas-

-Deberías haberme dicho que había concursos de ese tipo, iré a anotarme ya mismo- y salió corriendo.

-Tu hermano nunca cambiará- dijo Zuko sonriendo.

-Miren, también hay concursos de lucha, pueden participar cualquiera que domine un elemento, podrías anotarte en ése Toph- dijo Katara.

-Por supuesto, otro cinturón de campeón que puedo agregar a mi colección-

-No lo sé, tal vez en esta ocasión alguien más gane- dijo Haru con malicia.

-Vamos ya mismo a inscribirnos, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de patear tu trasero-

-Escuché que también hay una exposición de inventos y tecnología, iré a inspeccionar ¿Vienes conmigo Duque?- preguntó Teo, el niño asintió y se fueron también.

-Supongo que sólo quedamos nosotros tres- dijo Aang.

-Así parece ¿Adónde quieres ir Katara- preguntó Zuko.

-Pues no lo sé, realmente ¿Qué me recomiendas tú?-

-Mmm, a decir verdad hace mucho que no vengo a este evento, asi que no sé muy bien por donde empezar -

-Podríamos ir a las tiendas, tal vez encuentres algo que quieras por tú cumpleaños- propuso el joven monje.

-Es una gran idea Aang, síganme, creo que es por allí-

-No deberías haber dicho eso- dijo Zuko.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es evidente que no conoces bien a las mujeres, les encanta comprar y hasta que no vean todas las cosas que ofrecen no piensan detenerse-

-No creo que Katara sea ese tipo de chica-

-Ya veremos- dijo Zuko rogando que Aang tuviera razón, aunque no contaba con eso.

* * *

Sokka había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que comió tanto, tenía las mejillas llenas de restos de comida, el estómago hinchado y una medalla de oro en el pecho -Ohh, con lo que comí podríamos haber alimentado a Appa y a un par de bisontes más- dijo mientras se frotaba el estómago. Estuvo dando vueltas hasta que vio a dos soldados uniformados de la Nación del Fuego, cosa que llamó su atención.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que estemos aquí?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Vamos déjame disfrutar del carnaval, mira cuántas preciosidades hay aquí. Además los prisioneros no irán a ningún lugar, el muelle tiene una vigilancia bastante estricta. No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de esos rebeldes cuando vean hacia donde los llevamos- y ambos guardias se fueron.

-¿Rebeldes? Papá...- y salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo a buscar a sus amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Para compensar que los anteriores fueron algo cortos a éste lo hice largo y le puse todos los elementos que tienen que haber en una historia: acción, adrenalina, celos y romance. Disfruten y no olviden los reviews ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

-Por favor Katara elige uno, hemos estado dando vueltas demasiado tiempo- dijo Aang a su amiga quien no paraba de probarse distintos vestidos.

-El próximo sera el último, lo prometo. Luego podremos hacer algo más divertido ¿Dónde está Zuko?-

-Dijo que tenía que ir a comprar una cosa pero que volvería enseguida, ah mira, ahi viene- respondió señalando al chico.

-Veo que aún sigues indecisa respecto a cual llevarte, te sugeriría el azul, hace juego con tus ojos y además te queda lindo-

-¿De veras lo crees? Pues en ese caso me llevaré éste- Iba a sacar unas monedas de su bolsillo pero Zuko insistió en que él pagaría ya que era su cumpleaños o al menos casi lo era.

-No era necesario que lo pagues, pero gracias-

-No fue nada, la primera vez que estuve lejos de mi hogar junto con mi tío hubo momentos en que pasamos hambre y casi no teníamos dinero, asi que esta vez fui más precavido y traje bastante oro antes de venir con ustedes-

-Asi que decidiste hacer un pequeño retiro de tu futura herencia-

-En realidad tomé las joyas preferidas de Azula y las empeñé- respondió él y ambos se rieron.

Aang se sentía excluido de la conversación así que decidió hacer su movida mientras pudiera -¿Qué dicen si vamos a algunas de los juegos?-

-No lo sé, nos hemos entretenido bastante en las tiendas, será mejor buscar a Sokka y a los demás-

-Coincido con Katara, tal vez sea un festival pero sigue habiendo soldados de la Nación del Fuego por los alrededores- dijo Zuko. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Haru y Toph, ambos estaban llenos de tierra y con algunas raspaduras en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- preguntó Aang.

-¡Fue increíble! Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea, resulta que también había luchas por equipo así que Haru y yo acabamos con todos esos debiluchos, al final nos hicieron competir uno contra otro, es obvio quien terminó ganando- dijo Toph mientras mostraba el cinturón de oro que tenía atado en la cintura.

-Sólo me descuidé por un instante, además no sería caballeroso atacar a una dama- respondió su amigo mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza despeinándola.

-¡Oigan! Por fin los encuentro, he estado buscándolos durante horas- dijo Sokka quien parecía faltarle el aliento.

-¿Probaste en buscarnos en algún lugar donde no hubiera comida?- respondió su hermana.

-No hay tiempo para bromas, vi a unos soldados de la Nación del fuego. Al parecer hicieron una pequeña parada aquí, resulta que están trasladando prisioneros hacia una prisión especial-

-La roca hirviente- dijo Zuko y todos lo miraron -Es una cárcel de máxima seguridad, se encuentra en un volcán, nadie ha podido escapar nunca de allí-

-Papá y los demás podrían estar en ese barco Katara-

-Debemos ir a rescatarlos antes de que los lleven, el problema es que ese barco está bastante vigilado, sugiero que esperemos a que se aleje del puerto y lo abordemos cuando ya esté en el mar. Lo malo es que al estar en el agua Haru y Toph no tendrán con qué defenderse- propuso Sokka.

-No somos indefensos Sokka, podemos utilizar la tierra que se encuentra debajo del agua, el problema es que para usar tierra-control mis pies tienen que tocar el suelo y yo no sé nadar- dijo la niña algo avergonzada.

-Tengo una idea: Aang, tú nos moverás por debajo del agua a Sokka y a mí, Katara tú crearás una burbuja de aire que lleve a Toph y a Haru y se adelantarán al barco, cuando vean que se acerca a ustedes levantarán un muro de roca, lo que nos dará tiempo para atacarlos por sorpresa- sugiró Zuko.

-Es un excelente plan Zuko, bien ya saben que hacer ¡Manos a la obra-

* * *

Los hombres del barco habían terminado de subir las últimas cajas con provisiones y herramientas, al subir el último hombre el capitán dio la orden de zarpar, mientras se alejaban del puerto uno de los hombres juró que había visto moverse algo en el agua, pero supuso que sería algún pez o tal vez un león tortuga por lo que decidió no darle importancia.

-¿Trajeron todo lo necesario?- preguntó el capitán.

-Si señor, lamentamos la demora, un par de hombres perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras estaban en el pueblo- dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Está bien, son jóvenes y el carnaval de la Isla Ember es una tentación difícil de rechazar. Lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión, además no tenemos de qué preocupa...- y se calló al ver que una montaña de rocas se formaron delante de ellos -¿Qué es eso? ¡Giren a estribor antes de que choquemos con ese muro!- ordenó al hombre que estaba en el timón, pero fue inútil ya que se formaron otras tres montañas alrededor del barco dejándolo sin salida.

-¡Es una emboscada!- gritó uno. Y al cabo de un instante un grupo de desconocidos aparecieron en la cubierta, si bien sólo eran unos niños lograron reducir a la tripulación en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Lo logramos! Vayamos a liberar a los prisioneros- dijo Sokka. Mientras los demás ataban a los guardias decidió bajar a las celdas lo más rápido posible, las primeras celdas que abrió sólo tenían traidores y desertores de la nación del fuego, pero cuando estaba abriendo las últimas unos brazos salieron a través de los barrotes y lo agarraron por detrás -Más vale que no intentes nada o te romperé el brazo- dijo una voz que le resultó muy familiar.

-¿Suki?- preguntó él y ante la mención de ese nombre los brazos que lo retenían se aflojaron al instante y cuando se dio vuelta y abrió la celda allí estaba ella, con el maquillaje despintado y algunos moretones pero sí era su chica y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó y la besó con todas sus fuerzas -Sabía que no me abandonarías- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Nunca, eso jamás. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que estás viva-

-El resto de mis guerreras están en una prisión de la Nación del fuego, a nosotros nos iban a llevar a un lugar con más seguridad. Sokka, tu padre está en la última celda junto con Bato y otros miembros de la tribu, pero están muy mal heridos, los soldados quisieron hacer de ellos un ejemplo para cualquiera que se atreviera a seguir con la rebelión-

-No te preocupes, tenemos a una maestra agua con poderes curativos y sino veremos como podemos ayudarlos-

Una vez que lograron liberar a todos los prisioneros, dirigieron el barco de vuelta a la isla Ember y pararon cerca de dónde estaba la casa de la familia de Zuko, los demás prisioneros decidieron quedarse en el barco ya que querían volver con sus familias, así que luego de agradecerles por haberlos liberado partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

-Aguanta papá pronto estarás mejor, Katara sabe lo que hace- dijo Sokka mientras su hermana le realizaba las prácticas de curación usando agua-control.

-Muchos están heridos de gravedad Sokka, necesitaré algo de ayuda-

-Haru y Toph fueron al pueblo a buscar ayuda médica- dijo Zuko.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? ¿Y si nos descubren?-

-Las sanadoras del lugar saben mantener silencio, les pediré que no digan nada a cambio de una "compensación"- respondió su amigo. Una vez que volvieron con la sanadora, quien se llevó una enorme sorpresa fue Zuko -¿Song?-

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica quien estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Es una larga historia pero te prometo que explicaré todo luego, por favor estos hombres necesitan de tu ayuda- respondió él. La chica asintió y fue de inmediato a ayudar a los heridos, Katara se sentía algo enojada sin saber bien por qué -¿Alguna chica que conociste durante tu exilio?- preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba enfado.

-¿Qué? Nada de eso, mi tío y yo estabamos huyendo de Azula y... bueno es una larga historia, te la explicaré después- dijo mientras le colocaba unas vendas a uno de los pacientes.

-Parece que debes muchas explicaciones- dijo ella y siguió utilizando el agua en su padre y en los demás.

Una vez que los heridos estaban fuera de peligro el grupo se sentó afuera a descansar un poco, Zuko estaba en su habitación meditando acerca de la situación ¿Por qué Katara lo había tratado de esa forma? Y por alguna razón sentía que debía justificarse con ella aunque no tenía muy claro el por qué, lo único seguro es que aún le debía una explicación a Song y también una disculpa. Justo en el momento en que salió de su habitación chocó con alguien -Lo siento, estaba algo distraído, justo estaba pensando en ir a hablar contigo-

-Supongo que pensamos lo mismo Lee, aunque asumo que ese no es tu verdadero nombre-

-No, no lo es. Mi verdadero nombre es Zuko-

-¿Eres el hijo del señor del fuego Ozai?- el asintió como respuesta -¿Entonces qué haces viajando con el Avatar? ¿No se supone que son enemigos?-

-Lo éramos, pero luego me di cuenta que el camino que había elegido estaba mal, para devolverle la paz al mundo debo ayudar al Avatar a derrotar a mi padre, mi gente me considera un traidor, pero sé que es lo correcto. Ahora soy parte de este grupo, incluso le estoy enseñando fuego-control a Aang, pero aún me queda mucho por compensar, incluyendo el hecho de haber robado tu caballo-avestruz, lo siento mucho. Prometo que te recompensaré por todo. Por cierto ¿Qué haces en la isla Ember?-

-Al ser un evento muy concurrido suele venir gente de todas las naciones, ya sea para participar en los eventos, hacer demostraciones y en mi caso, atender a los heridos. Queda algo lejos de casa pero pagan bien-

-Por cierto, aquí tienes el dinero por tus servicios y también por todas las molestias que mi tío y yo te causamos en el pasado- dijo dándole una bolsa con varias monedas de oro.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, tu tío y tú estaban huyendo y no tenían otra opción. Me alegra verte de nuevo Lee, es decir, Zuko- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

Aang estaba esperando a que Katara terminara con su trabajo de curación. Hakoda y los demás estaban inconscientes y permanecerían así por un largo rato, Sokka y su novia estaban debajo de un árbol comiéndose a besos, por lo que decidió no molestarlos y siguió por otro lado -Hey Katara deberías estar contenta, lograste reunirte con tu padre y Suki también está de vuelta con nosotros- dijo al verla salir de la casa.

-Sí, como sea- dijo ella con un tono frío.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el monje a Toph.

-_Y yo soy la ciega-_ pensó la maestra tierra quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación -Aún tienes que aprender mucho sobre las mujeres pies ligeros- y se fue con los demás, dejando a su amigo con su confusión.

* * *

Katara estaba sentada en la playa observando el ir y venir de las olas, era un lugar dónde acomodar sus pensamientos en paz -¿Puedo acompañarte o prefieres estar sola?-

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, me soprende verte aquí, pensé que estarías con tu "amiguita"-

-¿Por qué crees que pasó algo entre Song y yo? La conocí cuando mi tío y yo estábamos de paso por el reino tierra, mi tío había utilizado una planta venenosa para hacerse un té, así que decidimos ir al pueblo más cercano para que lo atiendan, ella estaba atendiendo el lugar y cuando supo que éramos unos viajeros cansados y hambrientos nos ofreció amablemente que comiéramos en su casa. Eso fue todo- dijo Zuko.

-Por la forma en cómo te miraba creí que habían tenido una aventura o algo así- respondió ella.

-Song es una buena amiga y nada más. Nunca hubo nada romántico entre nosotros y tampoco lo habrá. Le debo mucho, ayudó a mi tío y a mí cuando no teníamos a nadie más y yo fui tan desagradecido que le terminé pagando robándome su caballo-avestruz, ya le pedí disculpas por todas las molestias que le causé y le pagué con intereses por habernos ayudado-

-Ahora entiendo. Lamento haberme puesto tan...-

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Por qué estaría celosa? No soy tu novia ni nada por el estilo- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva,

-Tal vez no seas mi novia, pero eres mi amiga y a veces los amigos pueden llegar a ser algo territoriales o sobreprotectores, eso es lo que me gusta de ti Katara, siempre te preocupas por todos-

-¿En serio te gusto? ¿Como una amiga querrás decir?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Como una amiga y tal vez más- respondió él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el adolescente se dejó llevar por su instinto sin pensar en las consecuencias y la tomó de la mano, su cuerpo fue acercándose cada vez más al de ella y luego de unos instantes estaban besándose con mucha pasión y cariño, bajo el intenso brillo de la luna en el cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9  
**

Zuko y Katara estaban observando el amanecer. Ella estaba sentada arriba de las piernas de él y los brazos de Zuko le rodeaban la cintura, cada tanto le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en la oreja, cosa que a la chica le provocaba cosquillas y, al mismo tiempo, una sensación agradable -Ojalá este momento no terminara nunca- dijo él.

-Vaya, debajo de ese exterior amargado hay un romántico, quién lo hubiera advinado-

-¿Y quién pensaría que detrás de esa actitud mandona y sobreprotectora hay una chica dulce?- ella lo miró con ganas de darle un golpe pero en lugar de eso le dio un efusivo beso.

-¿Te gusta verme enojada verdad?-

-Digamos que de esa forma estás más linda. Pero lamentablemente este hermoso momento ya casi se termina. Debemos volver a la casa, tu padre y sus amigos necesitarán que los atiendas y yo necesito seguir entrenando con Aang y los demás-

-¿Crees que volveremos a tener un momento a solas?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que vale la pena esperar por tí- respondió mientras la corría el cabello con la mano.

-Me encanta cuando dices ese tipo de cosas, deberías hacerlo más a menudo-

-Claro, puedo hacerlo cuando estemos delante de tu padre o con Sokka acompañándonos-

-Ni se te ocurra, no quiero imaginar como reaccionarían si me vieran contigo-

-Para ser sinceros me preocupa más la reacción de Aang- dijo él poniéndose serio -Él está enamorado de tí Katara, cualquiera puede darse cuenta. Creo que merece saberlo-

-Lo sé, Aang es como un hermano pequeño para mí y no quiero lastimarlo-

-Cuanto más tiempo lo pospongas será peor, él aún cree que tiene oportunidad de estar contigo, sé que la verdad le dolerá pero es preferible la dura verdad antes que llenarse la cabeza con ilusiones de algo que no puede ser-

-Te lo prometo, cuando mi padre y los demás estén recuperados, hablaré con Aang- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente -Ven, volvamos a la casa-

Mientras volvían por el camino tomados de la mano al ver que se estaban acercando a la casa no tuvieron más remedio que ir separándose y caminar al lado del otro pero sin que haya contacto, cosa que a ambos les costó más de lo que pensaron. Una vez que llegaron Zuko se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a alguien que conocía muy bien, el cual estaba tomando el té con Toph y los demás -¡Tío!-

-Ahh Zuko, veo que estás de vuelta, por un momento creí que te habría sucedido algo malo. Es bueno verla de nuevo señorita Katara, su padre y los demás ya despertaron y creo que les vendrían bien las manos de una maestra agua- la chica asintió y le susurró "_buena suerte_" a Zuko antes de marcharse.

-Tío ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Ven, vayamos adentro, cuida del té por mi pequeña- le dijo a la maestra tierra con una sonrisa. Una vez que encontraron una habitación vacía Zuko cerró la puerta, estaba nervioso y con miedo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Tú dirás- dijo el anciano.

-Tío yo... siento mucho lo que sucedió en Ba-Sing-Se, nunca debí escuchar a Azula, tendría que haber peleado junto a tí en lugar de traicionarte. Sé que lo que hice no merece el perdón- dijo entre lágrimas y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar su tío lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró a su lado.

¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de lo que te hice? Creí que me odiabas o que me golpearías para castigarme- dijo él entre sollozos.

-Nunca estuve enojado contigo Zuko, estaba apenado porque pensé que habías perdido el camino y que nunca podría recuperarte- respondió él.

-No volverás a perderme, te lo prometo- y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como un padre que se reconcilia con su hijo luego de haber estado distanciados durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Katara estaba terminando de curar a su padre, los demás miembros de la tribu ya estaban recuperados gracias a sus habilidades con el agua -Eres muy buena en esto, no cabe duda que eres hija de tu madre. Recuerdo que en más de una ocasión ella curó mis heridas luego de que peleara con algunos soldados de la Nación del Fuego- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo era ella?-

-Pues a decir verdad era algo estricta y sobreprotectora, lo único que se igualaba a su belleza eran su fuerte carácter y su habilidad con el agua-control. Cada día te pareces más a ella- respondió mientras le apoyaba la mano en su rostro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y una pequeña lágrima le corrió por su rostro.

-Gracias papá ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Claro, lo que quieras-

-¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorada de alguien?- ante esa pregunta su padre abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al parecer su hija ya había crecido, tal vez más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado

* * *

Iroh y Sokka estaban jugando Pai sho mientras Zuko servía té. Si bien el general era un experto en el juego y tenía gran conocimiento acerca de estrategias su contrincante tampoco se quedaba atrás -Empiezo a entender porque Piandao te dió la ficha del loto blanco, tienes mucho potencial- le dijo el anciano maestro al chico.

-¿Usted conoce a mi maestro?-

-La sociedad del Loto Blanco tiene miembros de todas las naciones, siempre se han tratado temas que trascienden las barreras que no separan e involucran a todo el mundo, como la filosofía, el arte, la justicia. También se caracteriza por las largas reuniones en las que tomamos un delicioso té de jazmín-

-Lo último no me sorprende en absoluto- dijo su sobrino riendo.

-¡JA! Muerde el polvo abuelo- gritó Sokka.

-Una jugada bastante original, lamentablemente te apresuraste en atacar y dejaste débil tus defensas- respondió Iroh y movió una ficha hacia el otro lado del tablero -Fin del juego mi joven amigo- y todos rieron.

-¿Han visto a Katara?- preguntó Aang quien había vuelto de entrenar con Toph.

-Creo que le estaba realizando las últimas curaciones a mi papá-

-Cuando se desocupe ¿Pueden decirle que la espero en la playa? Quiero hablar con ella- y se retiró.

-Whoa, eso fue extraño. Creo que alguien por fin se decidió a dar el gran paso, con los consejos que le di no puede fallar- comentó Sokka y ante eso Zuko no pudo evitar poner mala cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para su tío, quien intentaba contener la risa.

-El amor es una cosa bastante peculiar y al mismo tiempo maravillosa ¿No lo crees sobrino?-

-Sin duda- respondió èl sabiendo adonde quería llegar su tío.

* * *

Aang estaba meditando hasta que alguien le apoyó una mano en su hombro -Me dijo Sokka que querías hablar conmigo-

-Sí. Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo desde hace rato pero debido a todas las cosas que sucedieron no he tenido tiempo, quería decirte que me gustas mucho Katara, de hecho mis sentimientos por tí van más allá de eso, yo t-te amo Katara- dijo mirándola a los ojos con una mirada que demostraba sinceridad y amor verdadero, lo cual hizo que la chica se sintiera aún peor.

-Aang, me siento honrada porque tengas esa clase de sentimiento por mí. Pero temo que no puedo corresponderte- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, nos llevamos bien, nos conocemos desde hace rato y nos hemos besado, no lo entiendo ¿Acaso hice algo indebido?-

-No es eso Aang, tú me importas muchísimo y eres mi mejor amigo, pero creo que te veo más como un miembro de la familia, es decir como un hermano menor. Lo siento mucho- respondió ella.

Ante esa respuesta el joven monje sintió un fuerte dolor en lo profundo de su ser y no pudo contenerse -Es Zuko verdad? Es él quien te gusta realmente-

Al ver que su amigo había sido sincero con ella pensó que al menos le debía la verdad -Sí, me gusta Zuko, me gusta cómo es, la forma en cómo me ve, cuando estoy con él siento que nada más importa y cuando no estoy a su lado no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Yo... creo que lo amo-

-¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Hasta no hace mucho lo odiabas, su presencia te irritaba y no podías ni verlo-

-No lo sé, no es algo que hayamos planeado Aang, simplemente sucedió-

El joven monje cerró los ojos y le dió la espalda para que la chica no viera sus lágrimas -Supongo que Jun no estaba tan equivocada después de todo- y utilizando su aire-control pegó un fuerte salto dejó a la chica sola.

* * *

Zuko estaba conversando con su tío y Hakoda acerca de la siguiente movida que harían respecto a la guerra. Iroh ayudaría a rescatar a algunos amigos que fueron capturados durante la invasión el día del eclipse y luego juntarían a todos los hombres disponibles para poder detener al señor del fuego de una vez por todas. Mientras discutían los últimos detalles apareció Aang quien demostraba un rostro frío el cual no era algo común en su personalidad optimista -Zuko, tenemos que hablar-

-Ya lo creo- respondió Zuko y ambos se retiraron dejando a ambos adultos solos. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la casa y de los demás Aang fue el primero en hablar.

-Acabo de declarmèle a Katara, pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo siento mucho Aang, sè lo que Katara significa para tí. Crèeme cuando digo que nunca planeè esto cuando me uní a ustedes, la idea de Katara y yo juntos es algo que nunca me hubiese podido imaginar-

-Aún así terminó sucediendo. Más te vale que la cuides y la trates bien, si alguna vez la lastimas o la haces sufrir te harè pagar por ello-

-Me parece justo, lo que siento por ella no es muy distinto a lo que tú sientes. Katara es una chica muy especial y vale la pena luchar y morir por ella-

Aang pudo ver que Zuko hablaba con sinceridad y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que sucedía -En ese caso les deseo felicidad- dijo ofrecièndole la mano.

-Gracias. Para ser francos creí que te pondrías en "Estado Avatar" y me darías una paliza-

-La idea cruzó por mi mente, pero eso no hubiera servido de nada, Katara seguiría enamorada de tí y sólo conseguiría que ella se enojara conmigo. Además los monjes me enseñaron a perdonar y tambièn a respetar cualquier decisión que estè basada en el amor y la sinceridad-

-En ese caso doy gracias de haberte conocido siendo un maestro aire. Creo que es tiempo de que discutamos acerca de la guerra y la Nación del fuego-

-Cuanto antes termine todo esto mejor- y ambos volvieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

**¿Què les pareció? Por fin zuko y katara pudieron sincerarse y Aang tuvo que aprender que el amor es algo complicado y que no siempre hay un final feliz. No olviden comentar ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buiino volví con un nuevo capítulo, lamento el retraso ultímamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre y digamos que mi imaginación se tomó un receso jaja. No olviden comentar ;)  
**

**Capítulo 10  
**

-Nos veremos en un par de días- dijo el ex-general.

-Cuídate mucho tío, no seas muy duro con tus oponentes-

-Nunca creí ver el día en que harías bromas. Supongo que debo agradecerle a la señorita Katara por tu cambio de humor-

-Ella es una chica especial, nunca había conocido a una mujer que me hiciera sentir de la forma en como ella lo hace, ni siquiera Mai-

-Me alegro mucho por tí sobrino, sin embargo sabes que será difícil que ustedes puedan seguir juntos luego de todo esto. Las tradiciones de nuestra familia...-

-Lo sé tío, pero también es tradición que las cosas cambien. Encontraré la forma de estar con ella para siempre-

-Eso espero Zuko, nos vemos- y se despidió de su sobrino con un fuerte abrazo. Luego de ver como el grupo de adultos se marchaba Katara se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Hola guapo, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí-

-Ni en un millón de años ¿Qué tal el reencuentro con tu padre?-

-Mejor de lo que pensaba, descubrí cosas nuevas acerca de mi madre y que ella y yo nos parecemos tanto como Sokka con papá-

-Eso me hace creer que a tí te toco la mejor parte en la repartición de talento y habilidades- y le dio un beso.

-Oigan, podrían dejar los besos para más tarde. Hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Sokka.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Suki.

-El barco en el que iba papá y los demás se dirigía a la prisión llamada "La roca hirviente", eso quiere decir que allí hay prisioneros que podemos liberar para que luchen en nuestro bando-

-Es una gran idea Sokka- comentó Aang.

-Si, excepto por un pequeño detalle. NADIE jamás ha logrado escapar de allí, es una prisión de máxima seguridad, los criminales más peligrosos, rebeldes y traidores son enviados allí. Hay rondas constantes de guardias, vigilancia permanente y celdas de castigo en las que nadie quiere ni acercarse a ella- dijo Zuko.

-Tengo entendido que solo hay un camino hasta llegar allí y está bien custodiado-

-Tal vez no sea el único camino- dijo Sokka.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bien, como la prisión se encuentra en un volcán no podemos abrir un túnel bajo tierra, sería demasiado caluroso y podríamos provocar una erupción, por lo que recomiendo la opción más estratégica: ir por el cielo-

-¿Por el cielo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- respondió su hermana.

-De hecho es una idea bastante original- comentó Zuko -Los guardias estarán concentrados en el camino, por lo que una parte de nosotros puede ir en Appa y el resto en mi globo. Aang puede usar su aire-control para crear una nube lo suficientemente grande que nos cubra-

-¿Ves? Incluso tu novio me da la razón. Está decidido entonces, iremos la Roca Hirviente-

* * *

Era de noche y no había ni una estrella en el cielo. El guardia de la entrada estaba bebiendo un té energizante mientras sus compañeros jugaban a los dados -¿Por qué esa cara Xiao ling?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Estoy aburrido, todos los días lo mismo, hacer guardia durante horas y horas-

-¿Qué esperabas? Es una prisión-

-Lo sé, es solo que cuando empecé este trabajo creí que sería más interesante. La idea de vigilar prisioneros peligrosos y evitar una posible rebelión era algo que sonaba distinto, ya sabes, más estimulante-

-Deja de quejarte y ven a jugar. Hoy hay bastante dinero de por medio- respondió su compañero.

El guardia suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban jugando -Lo que daría por algo de acción- murmuró en voz baja. Ninguno de ellos se percató que en el cielo un par de nubes se movían insualmente rápido

* * *

-Bien genio, ya estamos aquí ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?-

-No me presiones hermanita, necesitamos infiltrarnos y para eso tendremos que conseguir la ropa que usan los guardias-

-En unos momentos será el cambio de guardia, así que debemos estar atentos-

-Podrías haber previsto que el globo de Zuko no serviría aquí debido al aire caliente del lugar- dijo Toph a Sokka.

-¿Desde cuando nuestros planes salen de acuerdo a lo programado? Lo importante es saber improvisar y seguir adelante.

-Silencio, aquí vienen un par centinelas- dijo Katara señalando a un grupo de 4 soldados y entre todos los redujeron y los amarraron a un lado.

-No alcanza para todos-

-Lo sé, es por eso que Aang y Toph se quedarán aquí- respondió Zuko.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos aquí mientras ustedes pueden ir?- preguntó Toph.

-No lo tomes personal, es sólo que no hay uniformes de tu tamaño y además una niña llamaría la atención y tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil. Sé de sobra que sabes defenderte y eres una gran luchadora, pero en este momento no necesitamos una guerrera sino alguien capaz de pasar desapercibido. Lo siento mucho- dijo Zuko colocándole una mano en su hombro -Te prometo un combate de tierra versus fuego cuando volvamos- y la niña sonrió.

-Aang ustedes dos vigilen a los prisioneros y cuiden de Appa, si ven que las cosas se ponen feas -

-No demoren mucho, hace mucho calor en este lugar-

Mientras entraban a la prisión vieron a algunos guardias maltratar a los prisioneros, Katara estuvo a punto de socorrerlos pero Zuko la detuvo -No podemos intervenir Katara, no aún-

-Lo sé, es solo que me cuesta ver gente sufriendo y no hacer nada para aliviarlos- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Te prometo que los ayudaremos, pero debemos ser cautelosos-

-Deberíamos integrarnos, ven Katara allí hay un par de guardias mujeres, ustedes intenten averiguar información acerca de los prisioneros y los movimientos que hay aquí- y dejaron solos a los chicos.

Luego de hacer un corto recorrido e intercambiar palabras con los guardias Sokka habló primero -¿Qué me dices Zuko? ¿Hay chances de que podamos con esto?-

-Tú eres el genio aquí ¿Alguna idea?-

-Veamos, por lo que sabemos el alcalde maneja esta prisión como si fuera su comunidad. Eso quiere decir que si logramos encargarnos de él, el resto de los guardias será pan comido-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil. El alcalde siempre está bien resguardado, sería casi imposible acercarnos, siempre hay guardias a su alrededor-

-Tal vez, pero si hubiera algo que obligara a todos los guardias a dejarlo sin protección eso nos daría la oportunidad que necesitamos-

-¿Un motín?- dijo su compañero arqueando la ceja.

-Exacto- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras Katara daba vueltas por los alrededores, vio unos tubos de metal del cual salía aire frío, lo cual la sorprendió bastante considerando que se encontraban arriba de un volcán inactivo.

-Bastante impresionante ¿No lo crees?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Hace poco empecé aquí, por eso estoy recorriendo el lugar para familiarizarme con todo ¿Para qué sirven?-

-Ah es una de las innovaciones, verás de alguna forma los técnicos de nuestra nación inventaron la forma de aprovechar el calor del volcán para darle energía a esta máquina la cual genera frío. Aquí es donde enviamos a los maestros fuegos revoltosos, una pequeña temporada en este lugar y dudo mucho que quieran volver a rebelarse contra el alcalde-

-¿No crees que es demasiado cruel?- dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Órdenes son órdenes, si alguno de nosotros nos negáramos a cumplir probablemente nos envién allí también. Ten cuidado cuando hables en voz alta chica, podrías meterte en problemas- dijo el guardia y la dejó sola. Cuando vio a través del vidrio al pobre hombre que sufría del frío dentro del aparato Katara no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, pero Zuko tenía razón, no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos todavía _"Aguanta un poco, pronto te liberaremos"_ le susurró antes de marcharse de allí.

-Katara aquí estás, te estaba buscando, tu hermano y Zuko idearon un plan para sacarnos de aquí ven- dijo Suki y la llevó hacia afuera, donde parecía haber un gran alboroto.

* * *

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- gritó el alcalde desde arriba de todo- ¡Guardias! Vayan a detenerlos, usen los medios que sean necesarios para frenar esta locura, incluso si deben matarlos. El día que un prisionero escape de mi prisión yo mismo me tiraré a la lava-

-Si señor, enseguida-

Al quedar solo se retiró hacia su despacho, respiró profundamente mientras pensaba acerca de la situación y de cómo resolvería ese problema. Un par de guardias entraron sin avisar -¿Qué sucede? ¡Creí haberles ordenado que fueran a contener a los prisioneros!- les gritó.

-Señor hay algo que debe ver, asómese a la ventana- y cuando volteó para dirigirse hacia afuera sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente.

-Tengo que reconocerlo Sokka, fue un excelente plan-

-¿Ves? No hay prisión que pueda contener a un genio de la Tribu agua- respondió el otro quitándose el casco.

-Vayamos afuera, creo que ya fue bastante por hoy-

* * *

Mientras los guardias eran escoltados a las celdas, casi todos los prisioneros fueron liberados. Algunos llevaban allí tanto tiempo que aún no podían creer que lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno parece que todo salió bien- dijo Aang.

-Sugiero que nos vayamos aún queda mucho por hacer- respondió Zuko.

Uno de los prisioneros se acercó hacia ellos, era un hombre bastante mayor, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar -¿Príncipe Zuko?-

-Solía serlo, pero estoy seguro que mi padre ya ha revocado todos mis derechos de nacimiento ¿Nos conocemos?-

-No personalmente pero soy amigo de su tío Iroh, de hecho ambos formamos parte de lo que podría llamarse una organización especial- y le enseñó un colgante que llevaba en su cuello, el dije era una ficha de Pai-sho, pero lo que llamó más su atención fue el dibujo que éste tenía.

-¿Eres miembro de la sociedad del loto blanco?-

-Mi abuelo fue quien la fundó hace muchos años, yo sucedí a mi padre cuando murió. Luego de que me capturaran dejé instrucciones dejando a cargo a Iroh en caso de que algo me pasara-

-Es un honor conocerlo señor, estoy seguro de que mi tío se alegrará al verlo de nuevo- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Creo que hay alguien en este lugar que merece más su atención que yo. Le sugiero que vaya a la celda 1989 es una de las más antiguas- Zuko siguió su consejo sin preguntar, una vez que consigió las llaves, se dirigió hacia ese lugar y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró.

-Déjame en paz, no he hecho nada malo. Te lo advierto- dijo una mujer. Estaba vestida con harapos, tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a los pies y parecía que no se había bañado ni había comido decentemente en mucho tiempo. Cuando la mujer enseñó su rostro Zuko pensó que estaba soñando -¿Mamá?-


	11. Chapter 11

**Aca estoy con un nuevo capítulo, no olviden los reviews ;)  
**

**Capítulo 11  
**

-Aléjate de mí, seré una mujer pero sé defenderme-

-Mamá soy yo ¡Zuko!- dijo él sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Ante la mención de su nombre la mujer bajó los brazos y lo examinó bien.

-Tu no eres mi hijo, Zuko se encuentra en el palacio-

-Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos, pero aún recuerdo lo último que me dijiste antes de marcharte, "nunca olvides quien eres"-

-Zuko...- y la mujer fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se largó a llorar, su hijo no pudo evitar sentirse igual y también empezó a llorar.

-Mamá, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte hijo mío. Tu rostro... ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó ella mientras pasaba su mano por su cicatriz, al ver que él no respondía, la mujer entendió -Fue tu padre ¿Verdad? Es un monstruo, me prometió que estarías a salvo si yo lo ayudaba con sus planes-

-Él te obligó a matar al abuelo y luego te encerró aquí. Lo sé todo mamá, fue mi padre quien hizo que Azulon revocara el derecho de sucesión a su favor para que gobernara él en lugar de mi tío Iroh- la mujer asintió.

-Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, pero pensé que era preferible perder mi honor antes que perder a mi hijo-

-Yo también he cometido errores y graves. Pero he estado haciendo lo posible para enmendarme, ven salgamos de aquí- y la llevó hacia afuera de su celda. Al principio la mujer tuvo que salir despacio ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la luz del sol, pero al cabo de unos momentos respiró profundamente, como si no hubiera tenido aire de verdad en mucho tiempo y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Zuko?- preguntó Sokka.

-Es cierto, hace rato que se fue hacia la celda que le indicó el anciano, casi todos los prisioneros del lugar se marcharon, sólo faltamos nosotros- comentó Aang.

-Está subiendo por las escaleras y no viene solo- dijo Toph mientras señalaba con el dedo a una de las puertas. Cuando ésta se abrió, todos abrieron los ojos al ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba y lo que más llamaba la atención es que Zuko estaba sonriendo, no era una un gesto forzado, sino una auténtica muestra de alegría.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Ursa, mi madre-

-H-hola- dijeron sus amigos quienes estaba asombrados ya que su amigo nunca había mencionado a su madre antes.

-Es un honor conocerla señora, mi nombre es Aang- dijo el joven monje.

-Habré estado mucho tiempo encerrado pero no soy tan tonta como para no reconcer al Avatar- el placer es mío y le dedicó una reverencia.

-Ella es Toph Bei Fong, es la mejor maestra tierra que conozco, creo que ni siquiera el rey Bumi podría contra ella- dijo su hijo y la niña le sonrió -Y ellos son Sokka y Katara de la tribu agua, él es experto en realizar estrategias de batalla y también es bueno inventando cosas, su hermana es una gran maestra agua, créeme que lo sé por experiencia- Y los dos hermanos se inclinaron hacia la mujer.

-Me alegra ver que has hecho amigos, por un momento temí que te volvieras una persona fría y solitaria-

-De hecho, hasta no hace mucho lo era, pero mi hermana lo "ayudó" con ese problema- bromeó Sokka y Katara le dio un codazo, mientras intentaba no ponerse colorada.

-Ya veo, tenemos mucho de que hablar pero éste no es el lugar apropiado-

-Tienes razón, traigan el globo hasta aquí. Mi madre y yo viajaremos en el dirigible ustedes pueden viajar en Appa-

-Nos vemos en la cabaña- dijo la maestra agua y él le sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre.

-No sabía que aún existiesen bisontes voladores- comentó Ursa mientras estaban viajando.

-Appa es el último de su especie, igual que Aang es el último maestro aire, pero él puede traer nuevos maestros aire cuando tenga descendencia-

-Tienes mucha fe en tus amigos-

-Tal vez ganemos, tal vez perdamos, pero pase lo que pase seguiré al lado de ellos- respondió él.

-Al lado de la maestra agua querrás decir. Vi cómo la mirabas y al parecer es mutuo, algo me dice que ella es más que una aventura para tí-

-Katara es una chica especial, cuando estoy con ella siento que soy otra persona, ella me hace querer ser mejor-

-Mi pequeño está enamorado, me alegra mucho por tí ¿Ella sabe acerca de las tradiciones de la familia real?-

-Aún no he hablado con ella, no quiero preocuparla con problemas que aún no llegan-

-Tarde o temprano debes decírselo Zuko, de lo contrario puede que se entere por otra persona y termine sufriendo-

-Lo sé. Solo dame algo de tiempo, quiero estar lo más que pueda a su lado-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la playa vieron que Haru estaba cuidando a Teo y Duque, cuando llegaron se alegró de verlos -Qué bueno que llegaron, ya nos estábamos aburriendo ¿Qué tal su viaje a la "Roca Hirviente"?- preguntó el maestro tierra. Cuando le contaron todo lo que sucedió silbó de la sorpresa.

-Nunca hay un momento aburrido cuando estás con el "equipo Avatar"- dijo Sokka.

-Tenemos que buscar otro nombre- respondió Katara.

-¿Qué sabes de tu hermana y tu tío?- preguntó Ursa a su hijo, ante la mención de Azula todos intentaron evitar la mirada.

-Azula...ella ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste y no para mejor. Es como papá, ha hecho maldades y no ha sentido el menor remordimiento, la forma en como miente y manipula a la gente según su conveniencia es increíble. Mi tío dice que está loca y al ser una experta en el fuego-control la hace más peligrosa aún-

-Entiendo, tenía esperanza de que ella no siguiera ese camino, pero era pedir demasiado- dijo su madre entristecida.

-Mi tío está junto con la orden del loto blanco, organizándose para ayudarnos a derrotar a mi padre-

-Bueno, me alegro de que Iroh se encuentre bien. Si me disculpan quiero darme un baño caliente y dormir en una cama que no sea de piedra- dijo con una sonrisa. Katara la acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones donde las chicas tomaban baños calientes.

-Tu madre y tu novia a solas, yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú- bromeó Sokka.

-Oye chispitas, aún me debes un combate, ven aquí para que pueda patear tu trasero- gritó Toph desde la parte de afuera donde practicaban.

-Ya veremos quien patea el trasero de quién niña-

* * *

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- gritó Azula al alcalde de la prisión quién estaba temblando de miedo pero lo disimulaba bien.

-E-el Avatar y sus amigos liberaron a los prisioneros. Todos ellos...

-_"¿Cómo es posible? Nadie escapó nunca antes de este luegar" _ pensó la chica -¿Qué hay de la prisionera de la celda 1989?-

-También fue liberada- respondió él. Ante esa respuesta la chica lanzó una bola de fuego azul hacia la pared dejando un agujero.

-Mi padre no debe enterarse de esto, no aún- ordenó ella, ya que temía que la culpara de lo sucedido.

-Ya es tarde-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Poco después de enviarle un mensaje a usted, le envié otro a su padre. Juré que si algún día alguien escapaba durante mi guardia me echaría a la lava luego de avisarle al señor del fuego y eso es lo que haré- y se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a Azula.

-Zuko... tú y tus amigos tienen los días contados- dijo con odio mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

* * *

Ursa y Katara estaban en una habitación que tenía un estanque con agua caliente, al parecer parte del agua de la "roca hirviente" desembocaba en algunas zonas de la isla Ember y las familias de la nobleza hicieron que se construyeran casas y albergues para aprovechar eso. Mientras la mujer se relajaba en el agua Katara usaba sus habilidades de maestra para sanarle algunas heridas que tenía en la espalda y los pies.

-Eres muy amable Katara, te lo agradezco-

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, sé que no debió ser fácil estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar. No puedo entender como su propio esposo la encerró allí-

-Ozai siempre fue muy frío y calculador, desde joven tuvo una debilidad por el poder que fue creciendo con el paso de los años. Aunque nunca creí que le haría esa cicatriz a Zuko- dijo la mujer con tristeza.

-Siempre creí que Zuko había tenido un accidente mientras entrenaba o fue debido a una pelea ¿Cómo pudo casarse con ese hombre?- preguntó Katara pero se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo -Lo siento, eso no es de mi incumbencia-

-No tienes por qué disculparte querida, dices lo que piensas y sigues a tu corazón, eso es algo que pocas mujeres hacen hoy en día. La verdad es que Ozai y yo nunca nos conocimos realmente, nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio, supongo que es una de las desventajas de pertenecer a la realeza-

-Ya veo ¿Y nunca conoció a un hombre de la que estuviera enamorada realmente?-

-Una vez, era un hombre apuesto y galante y un experto en el dominio del fuego-control, las mujeres siempre suspiraban por él y podría haber tenido muchas aventuras si quisiera, pero él era un hombre honorable y decía que la primera vez que esté con una mujer sería aquella con la que quiera pasar el resto de su vida. Yo pude haber sido esa mujer pero ambos ya estábamos comprometidos y nos casamos con nuestras respectivas parejas y formamos una familia. Nuestros caminos se cruzaban seguidos, lo cual lo hacía más difícil aún, una mirada o un pequeño gesto y era evidente que ese sentimiento seguía presente, pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible- dijo la mujer mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera en otro lugar.

-¿Ése hombre era Iroh verdad?- y ante la pregunta de Katara la mujer le sonrió.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta que es lo que vió mi hijo en tí, eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente y muy hermosa- dijo Ursa, lo cual hizo que Katara se se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-Es usted muy gentil señora. Imagino que querrá descansar, buenas noches- dijo

-Igualmente, gracias por sanar mis heridas. Cuídate querida- y cuando la maestra agua se fue la mujer habló para sí misma -Zuko, espero que puedas conseguir la felicidad que a mí me fue negada-

* * *

Zuko estaba en su habitación meditando, un buen maestro fuego sabe controlar su respiración y también mantener la calma en todo momento. Luego de echar una bocanada de aire, empezó a mover sus brazos lentamente de un lado para otro y cuando apuntó su brazo izquierdo afuera de la ventana, una pequeña chispa salió de su dedo, parecía que iba a lanzar un rayo pero antes de que sucediera lo que lanzó fue una pequeña llama que salió con velocidad al cielo -Algún día podré lanzar rayos, algún día...- se dijo a sí mismo. Un golpe en la puerta lo volvió a la realidad -Adelante-

-Hola, espero no molestarte- dijo Katara.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para tí ¿Cómo está mi madre?-

-Mucho mejor, sus heridas casi han sanado por completo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser la persona que recuerdas-

-Gracias Katara, por todo-

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, lo hice con gusto. Además, si con eso sumo puntos con la madre del chico que me gusta mejor aún- bromeó ella.

-Ya te echaba de menos- Cuando vio que ella estaba por besarlo él la detuvo -Katara espera, hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica sorprendida por la reacción de él-

-Hay algo que debo decirte. Es sobre las tradiciones de mi país- dijo él seriamente. Katara sabía hacia adónde quería ir, no quería escucharlo, pero sabía que ya era tarde.

-Es sobre cómo funcionan los matrimonios de la clase alta ¿Verdad?- y ante esa pregunta Zuko no pudo evitar mirar el suelo avergonzado, ella lo sabía, o al menos intuía hacia adónde quería llegar él, lo cual lo hacía sentirse peor aún.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12  
**

-¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual lo hacía más doloroso todavía.

-Sí, los miembros de la familia real, al igual que los de la nobleza, han tenido matrimonios pactados desde su infancia-

-Tu madre me habló de eso, ella y tu padre se casaron porque sus padres lo quisieron así, como si fuera un acuerdo de negocios- dijo ella enojada por la injusta situación.

-Pertenecer a la realeza no es algo fácil- respondió él mientras suspiraba.

-¿Así que de todas formas te casarás con Mai?-

-No, si antes de la boda hay disgusto por parte de algunos de los dos se puede anular, en tal caso los patriarcas de la familia pueden escoger a otro pretendiente para su hijo o hija-

-Tu madre podría ayudarnos en este tema- dijo ella con ilusión pero Zuko hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-Nada me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Katara, pero en el caso de la familia real el tema es más complicado aún, es mi padre quien elige con quién me casaré, mi madre está sólo para dar acto de presencia, es una simple formalidad. Y en caso de que el padre no pueda hacerlo los sabios del fuego son quienes se encargan de estos temas y ambos sabemos del lado de quién están-

-No es justo ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿Por qué las personas no pueden estar con quienes ellos desean?- dijo ella sollozando.

-Dicen que una boda debe ser el día más feliz de una persona, pero creo que olvidaron estas situaciones. No llores Katara por favor, no soporto verte así, ya hallaremos la forma de estar juntos. Estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo abrazándola.

-¿Y si no es así?-

-En ese caso hagamos que esta noche sea memorable- y empezó a besarla con pasión. Al principio ella tardó en reaccionar, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió el gesto, los dos exhibían una energía que era propia de dos adolescentes, luego de un rato Katara pudo notar el efecto de sus besos y caricias en Zuko, lo cual hizo que se sintiera algo avergonzado -No tienes por qué sentirte así, es normal que luego de estar besándonos y acariciándonos tu cuerpo se sienta de esa forma-

-Lo sé, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones-

-¿Nunca has estado con otra chica? Me refiero a... tú sabes-

-No, 100% virgen e inexperto- dijo él sonriéndole.

-En ese caso ya somos dos- y lo tomó de la mano mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama, una vez allí, se apoyó arriba de él -Zuko quiero que ésta sea nuestra primera vez juntos- dijo mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

Zuko estaba algo nervioso -¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? Podríamos esperar y...- pero ella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios -Shh no hables principito, sólo apreciemos este momento- y lo besó con mucho cariño.

Lentamente fueron sacándose la ropa. Mientras él la ayudaba a quitarse las prendas le besaba los hombros y el cuello lentamente, ella tenía una enomre sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el increíble abdomen que tenía, Zuko sabía que al ser la primera vez de ella, sentiría un poco de dolor al principio, por lo que trató de ser lo más delicado posible. Empezó a besarle el busto, luego el ombligo y por último la parte de abajo, ella suspiraba mientras se mordía el labio, luego de unos momentos la chica no pudo contenerse -Zuko, ven aquí, quiero tenerte conmigo- y el joven se colocó arriba suyo, el primer contacto fue algo forzoso ya que era una experiencia nueva para ambos, pero al cabo de unos momentos se fue volviendo más placentero para los dos, iban cambiando posiciones, ella arriba suyo y viceversa, parecían un solo ser con varios brazos. Luego de esos momentos tan intensos ambos llegaron al clímax, ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda con intensidad mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza, ambos estaban sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo físico, y aunque ya habían terminado siguieron besándose, era un momento que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase.

-Te amo katara- dijo él mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Y yo a tí Zuko- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojosy besándolo, antes de que se dieran cuentas ambos estaban dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Iroh y Toph estaban tomando un té de jazmín que había preparado el anciano, el ex-general había llegado hace unas horas para informarle al grupo acerca de sus planes para la guerra pero al ver que todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas decidió esperar a que estén todos juntos -Esto está delicioso, nunca había probado uno que me gustara tanto, por lo general la mayoría saben a agua caliente con hojas, sí que sabes como preparar uno bueno- dijo la niña.

-Me da gusto ver que alguien aprecie mi arte. En Ba-Sing-Se tenía mi propia tienda de té, mi sobrino atendía a los clientes y yo me encargaba de prepararlo-

-¿En serio chispitas trabajaba en una tienda de té? Eso tendría que verlo, bueno en mi caso "sentir" sería la palabra apropiada- dijo suspirando.

-No debes sentirte avergonzada de quién eres niña, jamás vi tan prodigio de la tierra-control y eso que un hombre de mi edad ha visto muchas cosas- respondió sonriéndole.

-Soy buena para las peleas y la tierra-control pero nada más, nunca lo fui con las cosas de chicas o de la "alta sociedad", mis padres siempre me trataron como si fuera algo frágil o no supiera defenderme. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Zuko son los únicos que no me tratan como si fuera una rareza y Haru también es buen amigo-

-Ahh parece que ese chico Haru ha llamado tu atención- dijo Iroh haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No es lo que parece, es sólo que los dos tenemos mucho en común, a ambos nos gusta mucho practicar con nuestro elemento, estamos lejos de nuestros padres...-

-Los intereses mutuos son una buena forma de comenzar- dijo el anciano sonriendo -¿Alguna otra novedad de la que no estoy enterado?-

-De hecho sí, y esa "novedad" está viniendo hacia aquí- dijo mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección hacia afuera- los dejo a solas- y unos segundos después de que Toph se fuera Ursa entró por la puerta, cuando ambos se vieron no pudieron evitar sentir una enorme sorpresa y, al mismo tiempo, alegría.

-¡Ursa!-

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Iroh, han pasado muchos años- dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible? Lo último que supe de tí es que habías desaparecido, mi hermano no me quiso decir nada, dijo que era demasiado doloroso hablar de ello, pero yo sé que él sabía algo acerca de tu paradero-

-Ozai me obligó a matar a Azulón, él me prometió que si lo ayudaba a conseguir el trono Zuko estaría a salvo. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, pero no tenía opción-

-Entiendo, hiciste lo que debías hacer para proteger a tu hijo. Mi padre ya estaba enfermo y no creo que viviera mucho tiempo más, por lo que desde mi punto de vista, le evitaste sufrimiento a un anciano y protegiste a un niño inocente. No hay nada que perdonarte Ursa- respondió él tomándola de la mano.

-Siempre fuiste muy compasivo, sabías como alentar a una persona y ver su lado bueno, incluso si esa persona no podía verlo. Me alegra ver que no has cambiado-

-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una hermosa flor de loto-

-¡Iroh! No es necesario que digas eso, ambos sabemos que mi exilio no le hizo bien a mi belleza- dijo la mujer avergonzada.

-Eres hermosa para mí Ursa y siempre lo serás- y ante esa respuesta la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza y él le correspondió abrazándola con más fuerza aún.

-No sabes lo mucho que te echado de menos mi valiente general-

-Yo también te he extrañado, no tienes idea de cuánto- dijo él mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su rostro.

* * *

Haru y Toph estaban practicando tierra-control juntos al parecer era una especie de comunicación que tenían entre ellos aunque ninguno se percataba de la verdadera naturaleza de esos encuentros.

-Nada mal novato, con un poco de tiempo y suerte podrás ser casi tan bueno como yo- dijo la niña ciega.

-¿Te gusta molestarme verdad?-

-Un poco, considéralo una muestra de afecto de mi parte- respondió mientras le lanzaba un pedazo de piedras gigante, el cual su oponente partió a la mitad.

-Si así tratas a tus amigos no quiero pensar lo que les haces a tus pretendientes-

-No tengo muchos pretendientes, nadie quiere salir con una niña ciega que puede patearles el trasero-

-En ese caso no tengo que preocuparme de que haya competencia- dijo el maestro tierra y Toph se puso nerviosa por ese comentario.

-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?-

-Traducción: te caigo bien y hasta podría decir que me has tomado aprecio. Toma, prefiero dártelo antes de que me vueles la cabeza- y le colocó algo en la mano.

-Deduzco que es un collar por el tamaño y la cinta que lo sostiene, pero no puedo estar segura de qué dibujo tiene-

-Apoya tus dedos sobre la superficie, verás que la imagen sobresale a través de puntos-

-¡Es cierto!Puedo ver el dibujo usando mi mano, es un puño cerrado ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, una imagen apropiada para la campeona de lucha del festival de la isla Ember y la mejor maestra tierra que haya conocido jamás- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la niña se pusiera roja como un tomate -Vén, los demás nos deben estar esperando, te apuesto a que llego antes que tú-

* * *

-Su majestad nos estamos acercando a la isla Ember- dijo un soldado.

-Bien, mantenga el curso capitán, no quiero ningun retraso ¿Entendido?- dijo una mujer cuyo rostro mostraba una pequeña cicatriz que iba desde la ceja hasta la mejilla derecha.

-Sí princesa Azula- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Al fin tendré mi venganza. Estás muerto Zuko- dijo con una sonrisa demente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Un poquito subido de tono al principio pero era inevitable que cuando dos adolescentes pasan tanto tiempo juntos suceda este tipo de cosas. Espero reviews ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13  
**

Katara y Zuko estaban durmiendo plácidamente mientras se abrazaban mutuamente. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, cuando llegaron hacia el rostro de la chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al recordar dónde se encontraba sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte -Buenos días marmota- le dijo en voz baja.

-Buenos días para tí también linda ¿Dormiste bien?-

-De maravilla, aunque me hubiera gustado que no babearas tanto-

-Yo no babeo- respondió él pasándose la mano por las mejillas-

-Tranquilo gruñón, era sólo una broma. Deberíamos levantarnos, en cualquier momento los demás notarán nuestra ausencia-

-Que sigan esperando por nosotros, quiero quedarme contigo-

-Yo también, estar aquí contigo a mi lado es un sueño, pero tarde o temprano uno debe despertar-

-Lo sé, es sólo que...-y fue interrumpido por los pasos que se acercaban hacia la habitación -¡Katara! Hay problemas, debemos...- dijo Sokka al abrir la puerta pero al ver la escena se quedó mudo.

-¡Sokka! ¿Acaso no sabes golpear?- respondió su hermana cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

-Escucha Sokka, puedo explicarlo- dijo Zuko, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que el chico lo agarró del cuello -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¡Eres un maldito degenerado!-

-¡Déjalo en paz! No te atrevas a a lastimarlo, soy una mujer adulta y puedo estar con quien yo quiera. Y no te atrevas a sermonearnos acerca de que somos demasiado jóvenes, cuando tú mismo pasas todo el tiempo al lado de Suki- gritó su hermana.

-No es lo mismo, Suki y yo nunca hemos...- a Sokka le costaba articular las palabras.

-Adelante, dilo, tener relaciones, hecho el amor, pasar la noche con alguien. Llámalo como quieras, Zuko y yo estamos enamorados y no necesitamos el permiso de nadie para expresar lo que sentimos- dijo Katara. Ante eso su hermano no tuvo con qué responderle.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?- preguntó Zuko quien había recobrado la compostura.

-Haru y Toph estaban entrenando cerca de la playa y vieron varios barcos de la nación del fuego acercándose hacia aquí. Nos han descubierto, debemos irnos de aquí, cambiénse deprisa. Tienen quince minutos- y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras ambos jóvenes estaban colocándose las ropas la chica fue la primera en hablar -Sabes que esto no ha terminado, apenas nos quitemos de encima a los soldados tendremos mucho que explicar-

-Lo sé, pero no me digas que no valió la pena. Para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no lamento nada- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, ojala podamos repetirlo de nuevo-

-Primero el deber, luego el placer- y ambos salieron afuera.

* * *

-Tengan cuidado, son pocos soldados pero algo me dice que nos tienen reservada una sorpresa- dijo Iroh.

-Algo no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- comentó Ursa.

Luego de que aparecieran Zuko y Katara, el equipo estaba reunido, mientras veían a unos soldados acercarse por la playa vieron como desde el cielo un dirigible con el emblema de la nación del fuego pasaba sobre ellos, echó tres cuerdas desde arriba y se deslizaron por ellas tres figuras, las cuales reconocerion al instante.

-Azula. No debería sorprenderme de verte por aquí- dijo su hermano.

-Hola Zu-Zu, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos. Veo que has liberado a nuestra madre de la Roca Hirviente-

-¿Tú sabías que ella se encontraba allí?-

-Por supuesto, papá nunca tuvo secretos conmigo- respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus amigas se asombraron al saber de eso, al parecer Azula no les había dicho toda la verdad.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que eso pasara? Debiste habérmelo dicho o enviar a alguien a liberarla- dijo su hermano sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Ella es una traidora, igual que tú y el tío Iroh, debía ser castigada por sus crímenes-

-Me pregunto ¿Cuál fue el crimen que cometiste tú para que tu padre te hiciera esa cictriz?- preguntó su tío quien la miraba fijamente.

Ante la mención de su cicatriz la chica apretó fuertemente los nudos -Papá estaba furioso, nadie jamás había escapado de la prisión. Tú y tus amigos lograron hacer lo que parecía imposible, dijo que era mi culpa que debía haberlo previsto, fue muy rudo conmigo pero tenía razón, yo tenía que pagar por mi error-

-No puedes creer eso, nadie debería tratar así a sus hijos. Por favor Azula ¡Reacciona! Ozai te está utilizando, de la misma forma que me usó a mí- dijo su madre.

-¡Cállate! No me compares contigo, eres una traidora, siempre creíste que era un monstruo. Zuko siempre fue tu preferido, incluso cuando yo demostraba un talento innato para el fuego-control lo seguías elegiendo por encima de mí-

-Nunca fue una competencia Azula, siempre he amado a mis hijos por igual- respondió con tristeza la mujer.

-Mentiras, es lo único para lo que fuiste buena querida madre. Ya es tiempo de que te demuestre de lo que he aprendido a hacer mientras tú te pudrías en una prisión- y estaba a punto de lanzarle un rayo pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó al suelo.

-Ty lee... ¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Lo siento Azula, pero has ido demasiado lejos, sé que debió ser duro para ti sentir que tu madre prefería a tu hermano pero eso no te da derecho a matarla. Has perdido la razón- dijo su amiga mirandola seriamente, algo que no era habitual en el alegre comportamiento que ella demostraba casi siempre.

-Tú...tú... Vas a pagar por esto ¡Mai acaba con ella!- gritó Azula mirando a la chica que tenía un cuchillo en la mano, ella sólo arqueó una ceja y dejó caer el arma al suelo -No puedo creer que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ty Lee, te has vuelto loca, lo siento-

-¡TRAIDORAS! Eran mis amigas, pensé que podía confiar en ustedes, es evidente que prefieren estar del lado de los débiles y cobardes, que así sea. Cuando logre recuperarme mi venganza será terrible-

-Debemos irnos, los soldados se están acercando hacia aquí- gritó Sokka. Aang, Teo y Sokka fueron subieron al lomo de Appa, mientras que Iroh, Ursa, Mai y Tylee subieron al globo de Zuko -No hay lugar para más personas- dijo su tío.

-No te preocupes los demás y yo iremos hacia la ciudad e intentaremos pasar desapercibidos hasta perderlos, luego iremos hacia el puerto estoy seguro que encontraremos un bote. Nos veremos en el templo-

-Zuko... ten cuidado hijo mío-

-No te preocupes mamá, estaremos bien- dijo sonriéndole.

Mientras iba corriendo al lado de la maestra agua notó que Katara tenía una expresión rara en su rostro -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, es que me tomó por sopresa lo de Mai y Ty lee, al parecer la chica acróbata y tu ex novia viajarán con nosotros a partir de ahora-

-¿No podrías esperar a que el peligro pase antes de ponerte celosa?-

-¿Celosa yo? En tus sueños principito y más vale que dejes de sonreir o te dejaré un ojo negro- respondió ella. Mientras intentaban mezclarse entre la gente de la isla Zuko no pudo evitar notar lo gracioso de la situación "mujeres" dijo en su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras el grupo estaba ocultándose en el templo del aire, Aang estaba tomando té junto a Iroh y ursa, mientras que los demás estaban discutiendo acerca de los próximos movimientos.

-Tranquilo joven, mi sobrino es capaz de cuidarse bien. Recuerda que él era el espíritu azul-

-Lo sé, no es él quien me preocupa-

-Entiendo, los sentimientos no es algo que puedas apagar tán fácil como si fuera una lámpara. Se necesita tiempo- dijo el anciano.

-¿Crees que pueda tener otra oportunidad con Katara?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Yo... no lo sé, el amor es algo complicado, uno nunca sabe como terminará, sólo te daré este consejo: es un camino difícil, a veces uno debe pelear por lo que siente y otras veces debe ser fuerte y reconocer que la batalla está perdida, te sugiero que lo pienses- respondió el ex-general, el joven se retiró a meditar.

-Pobre chico, parece que fue duro para él- dijo la mujer.

-Sé como se siente, no poder estar con quien tu corazón desea- respondió mirándola de reojo.

-Cuando todo esto termine, tendremos una larga charla. Te lo prometo-

-Esperaré con ansias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ty lee y Mai estaban en silencio mientras el resto del grupo les ofrecía algo de comida, evidentemente todavía les dolía el haber tenid que traicionar a Azula -Aquí tienen- dijo Suki dándoles un plato de estofado.

-Gracias- dijo Tylee, Mai solo aceptó la comida sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Entiendo que no debió ser fácil lo que hicieron, gracias por todo-

-Traicionamos a nuestra amiga. Ella confiaba en nosotras-

-A veces el afecto que sentimos por una persona nos impide ver las cosas como son en realidad, vemos lo que se ajusta mejor con nuestra perecepción. Ursa también tenía esperanza de que su hija pudiera volver a ser la que alguna vez fue, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde- dijo Sokka. Su novia le dio un codazo.

-No deberías golpearlo sólo porque diga la verdad, tal vez sea un tonto pero no es un mentiroso manipulador como Azula- dijo Mai.

-Bueno, supongo que solo queda decir una cosa: bienvenidos al grupo Avatar- dijo el chico de la tribu agua, casi todos suspiraron mientras miraban hacia arriba, curiosamente Mai fue la única que hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-No vayan a brindar sin nosotros- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Zuko! Me alegran ver que están a salvo- respondió Iroh.

-Por poco, tuvimos suerte al esquivar a los soldados, afortunadamente un hombre nos ayudó a escapar y nos prestó su bote, por lo menos esta vez no tuve que robarlo- bromeó su sobrino.

-Entonces ¿Qué sigue ahora?-

-Si conozco a mi hermano él usará el poder del cometa de Sozin para conquistar a los demás reinos que aún siguen siendo libres. Los miembros de la tribu del loto blanco aguardan mis instrucciones, nosotros liberaremos a Ba-Sing-Se-dijo Iroh -Zuko debes volver a la Nación del fuego y retar a tu hermana a un Agni Kai supremo- tanto su sobrino como su madre lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Katara.

-Un Agni Kai es un duelo entre maestros fuegos, puede ser un combate amistoso o a muerte, el Agni Kai supremo sólo lo realizan los miembros de la familia real, quien gane puede reclamar los derechos del trono aunque no sea el primogénito-

-Pero Iroh, ese tipo de duelo no se ha realizado en siglos- dijo Ursa.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra alternativa. Zuko, para poder restaurar el honor de nuestra familia y nuestra Nación deberás vencer a tu hermana- respondió el ex-general. Zuko guardó silencio durante un momento y asintió.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de nosotros?- preguntó Sokka.

-Mis fuentes me dicen que el ataque que realizará Ozai será a través de máquinas y dirigibles, dependerá de ustedes impedir que logren funcionar-

-¿Qué me dices Toph? ¿Estás con ánimos de lanzar rocas y patear traseros?- preguntó Haru.

-Nací para esto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien supongo que eso es todo, sugiero que descansen, nos esperan momentos difíciles. Buenas noches- dijo retirándose junto con Ursa y dejando solos a los adolescentes.

* * *

Zuko y Katara estaban a solas en una de las habitaciones del templo, era de noche y la luna brillaba con tanta intensidad que hacía que los ojos de Katara parezcan gemas, él la abrazaba desde atrás mientras le acariciaba el brazo -Katara...- dijo él pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que decirlo, lo sé- y lo besó con fuerza.

* * *

Era la capital de la Nación del Fuego y un grupo de hombres entraron a una posada nocturna -No beban demasiado, tenemos que estar lúcidos para mañana-

-Señor ¿Está seguro que será mañana?- preguntó un hombre al que parecía ser el que los dirigía.

-Tengo información confiable, mañana el ex-príncipe Zuko vendrá a desafiar a Azula, es por eso que debemos estar preparados. Sugiero que descansen-

-Si señor- y se retiró dejandolo solo.

-De vuelta en casa- dijo para sí mismo, después de tanto tiempo lejos Zhao había regresado.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero comentarios, saludosss =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holass aca estoy con uno de los capitulos finales, la gran batalla decidí hacerla en dos partes. Disfrutenla y espero reviews ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14  
**

El grupo estaba ocupándose de los últimos preparativos, Sokka y los demás se preparaban para ir a encargarse de las maquinarias que saldrían para atacar a las demás naciones -Tu tío dijo que Omashu sería la primera parada, luego del eclipse Bumi logró recuperar él solo la ciudad y acabó con todos los maestros fuegos. Evidentemente tu padre quiere devolverles el golpe-

-Que sorpresa, mi padre vengándose- dijo con sarcasmo -Conozco el lugar donde construyeron las armas, es una de las colonias más antiguas de la Nación del Fuego-

-¡Esperen! No vayan sin mí- dijo Teo moviendo su silla de ruedas.

-Lo siento Teo, es demasiado peligroso- respondió Sokka.

-Nadie sabe más de maquinarias que yo ¿Qué harán cuando lleguen a la sala de controles? ¿Golpearlos o echarles rocas dentro? Me necesitan para el sabotaje, no pienso dejarlos irlos sin mí- dijo con convicción, ante esa lógica no pudieron negarse.

-De acuerdo pero déjame decirte que es una gran posiblidad que salgas herido o tal vez muerto-

-Todos morimos tarde o temprano, mejor caer luchando ahora que de viejo en un mundo basado en la tiranía y la injusticia- y subió a uno de los globos en los que se dirigirían hacia la batalla, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras de su amigo.

-Es un chico valiente, aquí está el mapa de la ciudad con las indicaciones de cómo llegar hacia donde guardan las maquinarias, si tienen suerte no sólo detendrán a mi hermano sino que librarán a la gente de allí que han estado demasiado tiempo bajo el mando de mi país- dijo Iroh.

-Gracias por todo señor Iroh- dijo Sokka guardando el mapa en su bolso.

-Iré a despedirme de mi sobrino, buena suerte jóvenes- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

Zuko y Katara estaban besándose con fuerza, un último beso antes de la gran pelea -Deberías ir con Aang y el resto del grupo Katara-

-Mi lugar es contigo, no pienso separarme de tu lado ni ahora ni nunca-

-A veces no puedo creer la suerte que tengo en haber podido conocer a alguien como tú y más increíble es el hecho de que te fijaras en mí-

-Cállate y bésame tonto- dijo ella. El maestro fuego no tuvo que pensárselo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ajem...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tío, yo... nosotros...-

-Tranquilo, dicen que es de buena suerte recibir un beso antes de una pelea, veo que ustedes se lo tomaron muy en serio- bromeó el anciano.

-Los dejaré a solas, te veo afuera- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

-Habia algo que quería preguntarte, si yo seré el nuevo señor del fuego ¿Qué haras tú?-

-Reabriré mi tienda de té, jugaré Pai Sho y disfrutaré cada día como si fuera el último- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Junto con mi madre ¿No?- ante esa pregunta su tío se puso algo nerviso -Tranquilo, hace rato que sospechaba que había algo entre ustedes dos y a decir verdad me alegra mucho, ustedes dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro-

-No me mal interpretes, yo quería a mi difunta esposa, pero tu madre siempre fue la verdadera dueña de mi corazón, esa mujer de la que uno nunca podría llegar a olvidarla y tú eres el hermano menor que Lu-ten podría haber tenido-

-El único padre que he conocido, fuiste tú, tío- dijo sonriéndole y ambos se dieron un gran abrazo.

* * *

Una vez que todo el grupo se reunió discutieron los últimos detalles -Supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos- dijo Sokka.

-Por nosotros y el resto del mundo- dijo Zuko sosteniendo la mano en el aire y el resto de sus amigos les apoyaron las suyas en complicidad, Aang era el único que parecía no querer hacerlo, al cabo de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo que los demás.

Mientras cada uno tomaba su camino Aang le dijo a Zuko en voz baja -Por favor cuídala mucho-

-Te doy mi palabra- respondió él y se estrecharon las manos. Zuko y Katara viajarían en una de las lagartijas que su tío le había conseguido, era una de las criaturas más veloces que había, casi tan rápido como volar. Aang, Sokka, Suki y Ty lee irían en Appa, mientras que Mai, Haru, Toph y Teo en un globo.

-Suerte que modificaste este artefacto para que pudiéramos viajar más personas, y con los retoques que le hiciste a la máquina podemos pilotearla sin necesidad de que seamos maestros fuego- dijo Sokka sentándose.

-Te lo dije: nadie sabe de maquinarias tanto como yo- respondió él.

-Están muy calmados teniendo en cuenta que partimos hacia a la guerra, la mayoría estaría temblando- comentó Mai.

-Dicen que algunos utilizan el sentido del humor para tapar sus temores y otros utilizan la indiferencia- respondió el chico en silla de ruedas.

Ante esa respuesta la chica sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía -No pienses que voy a protegerte todo el tiempo-

-Tú tienes tus cuchillos, Haru y Toph la tierra control, Sokka y yo tenemos el arma más grande y difícil de utilizar: el cerebro-

-¿Es idea mía o Teo está coqueteando con la chica sombría?- preguntó Haru en voz baja a Toph.

-No sabría decirte, al estar en el aire no puedo sentir las vibraciones, sólo puedo "ver" los cuerpos que hay en el globo-

-En ese caso no te preocupes, yo te guiaré hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino- dijo tomándola de la mano. Al principio la chica estaba algo nerviosa pero logró ocultar su timidez y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo -Tonto- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Katara y Zuko estaban montando en camino hacia la Nación del Fuego estarían allí en unos minutos. En el horizonte se podía ver una pequeña estrella roja en el cielo -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver la expresión que ponía.

-Puedo sentirlo, el cometa acercándose, siento una energía recorriendo por mi cuerpo, seguramente Azula también siente lo mismo, no será fácil derrotarla ambos somos buenos en el dominio del fuego control, lo malo es que ella sí puede lanzar rayos-

-Y tú sabes devolverlos, lo que los pone en igualdad de condiciones-

-Aun así será peligroso, quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás lejos, Azula es muy traicionera, si algo sale mal...-

-Nada saldrá mal excepto que vencerás a tu hermana y podrás acabar con esta guerra- replicó ella. Al llegar al palacio se sorprendieron de ver que no había tantos guardias como pensaron que había, incluso podía notarse que algunos ya habían sido derrotados.

-Veo que has llegado príncipe Zuko- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Zhao! Estás vivo, no tengo tiempo para esto-

-Lo sé, Azula está en el palacio regodéandose con el título de "Señora del Fuego", tu padre le dio ese poder, dijo que el gobernaría el resto del mundo y que su hija sería la encargada de la Nación del Fuego. Ya hemos acabado con los Dai-Lee y los guardias, sólo tú puedes detenerla-

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? La útima vez que te vimos intentaste acabar con el espíritu de la Luna y con la tribu agua- preguntó Katara.

-Cuando el espíritu del océano me arrastró con él pensé que sería mi fin, desperté unos días después a la orilla del río y sin memoria alguna de quién era, el jefe Arnok y otros miembros de la tribu agua me encontraron y me llevaron con ellos. Estuve viviendo con su gente hasta que hace poco recordé quién era, fue entonces cuando intenté contactar con tu tío y ver como podía ayudar. Hay una razón por la que los espíritus me perdonaron la vida, pude ver el mal que ha hecho nuestra Nación al resto del mundo-

-¿Por qué deberiamos creerte?- dijo Zuko.

-Porque al igual que muchos hombres que partieron hacia la guerra tengo a alguien que espera por mi regreso- respondió Zhao enseñándole un collar que llevaba en su cuello, era azul y tenía el símbolo de la Tribu agua.

-Un collar de compromiso- dijo Katara sorprendida. Luego de verlo bien Zuko entendió que decía la verdad.

-Entiendo, gracias por facilitarnos la entrada, ahora yo haré mi parte- y se dirigió junto con Katara hacia donde estaba su hermana, antes de retirarse se volteó hacia donde estaba su antiguo enemigo -Las mujeres de la tribu agua...-le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Azula estaba preparándose para su coronación, mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que no le estorbase cuando se ponga la corona vio al lado del espejo un cuadro en el que estaba ella con sus amigas, no pudo contenerse y rompió el espejo -¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme? ¿Por qué todos siempre han preferido a Zuko sobre mí? Mamá, el tío Iroh, y ahora ellas también, el único en el que puedo confiar es en mi padre todos los demás me han dado la espalda-

-Princesa...- dijo uno de los sabios del fuego.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Es hora de la coronanción su alteza- dijo algo asustado.

-Bien terminemos de una vez con esto-

Una vez afuera uno de los sabios estaba dando el discurso de siempre, acerca de la nueva soberana, etcétera pero antes de que le colocaran la corona en la cabeza apareció Zuko junto con la maestra agua.

-Detengan esa coronación- gritó él.

-Vaya, vaya me sorprende verte aquí Zu-zu pensé que estarías junto con nuestra madre y el resto de los traidores-

-¡Azula te reto a un Agni Kai supremo!-

-¿Para qué debería aceptarlo? Papá ya me ha declarado como "señora del fuego" tú ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre el trono-

-¿Qué sudecede Azula? ¿Temes que yo sea mejor que tú? Supongo mamá y el tío Iroh hicieron bien en quererme más que a tí, eres una cobarde- dijo él intentando provocarla, cosa que consiguió al ver como lanzaba llamas de su boca.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? Soy la maestro fuego más poderosa de todos. Ancianos, ustedes están de testigos, acepto el desafío, todos aquí verán quien es digno de ser el sucesor de nuestro padre- dijo dirigiéndose a los sabios.

Una vez que comenzó la pelea el lugar parecía estar en llamas, al estar el cometa de Sozin en el cielo ambos maestros tenían un poder increíble, Katara nunca había visto nada igual, era peligroso pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verlos. Tanto Zuko como su hermana eran capaces de crear fuego incluso con los pies, lo cual usaban para impulsarse de un lado hacia otro como si estuvieran patinando sobre hielo, ella le lanzaba enormes llamas azules y él las bloqueaba y le devolvía el golpe, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, un solo error y el otro estaría acabado.

-Veo que has estado practicando hermanito, pero eso no te servirá de nada, siempre fui mejor que tú-

-Nada dura para siempre Azula, ni siquiera tú- dijo seriamente.

-¡Tonto! Eres el único de la familia real que no es capaz de lanzar rayos, estás acabado- y le lanzó uno esperando destruirlo pero Zuko utilizó la técnica aprendida por su tío y logró regresárselo, de no ser por sus ágiles reflejos la chica hubiera muerto -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Tú tienes tus trucos y yo los míos-

-Tal vez puedas bloquear mis ataques pero dudo de que tu novia pueda hacer lo mismo- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Katara y se preparó para lanzarle uno, Zuko estaba asustado e intentó llegar hacia donde estaba la maestra agua para poder bloquear el ataque pero se encontraba demasiado lejos y era imposible que llegaría. Katara estaba temblando al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que llamó su atención fue que debajo de los pies de Azula había unas pequeñas rejillas y una chispa se prendió en su cabeza. Cuando vio que Azula estaba por atacarla, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y el agua que estaba debajo de los pies de ella se elevó como una enorme ola que destrozó el suelo y rodeó a la chica en una enorme burbuja, lo cual la tomó desprevenida y cuando intentó lanzar un rayo para romper lo que la rodeaba simplemente se escuchó un enorme gritó y la burbuja estalló. Luego de que el agua se disipara sólo quedó el cuerpo de Azula estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Zuko, solo quería detenerla-

-Está bien, mi tío dijo que era peligro realizar relámpagos en una zona donde hay agua, supongo que se refería a esto. Descansa en paz hermana-

-Fue un buen duelo su alteza- dijo uno de los sabios.

-¿Y ahora qué sucederá?- preguntó él.

-Azula aceptó el desafío y perdió, el que haya intentado atacar a su acompañante es un tema aparte por no decir una jugada sucia. Por lo tanto no hay razón por la que no sea el nuevo señor del fuego- dijo otro de los ancianos y todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Bueno, una preocupación menos, ahora sólo queda esperar que el resto del equipo haya podido con su parte-

-Estoy seguro que estarán bien- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- dijo Sokka.

-No cabe duda, puedo sentir que hay algo grande enterrado debajo de la tierra, debemos darnos prisa- respondió Toph.

-Manos a la obra entonces- dijo el chico del boomerang. Haru y Toph hicieron abrieron camino por debajo hasta llegar adonde el señor del Fuego tenía su arsenal, lo que vieron allí los dejó asombrados, incluso Mai quien pocas veces demostraba emociones estaba sin palabras.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Teo.

_Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15  
**

Sokka y los demás habían llegado a la parte subterránea de la colonia y todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal imagen -Increíble- dijo Haru.

-Imaginaba que la Nación del fuego tendría un gran arsenal pero esto supera a mis expectativas- respondió Sokka -Teo ¿Crees poder con esto?-

-Creo que sí, reconozco algunas de las maquinarias, son del diseño de mi padre- dijo con furia.

-Entonces a trabajar, la mayoría de los guardias ya han subido a bordo de las maquinarias. Si tuviera que adivinar diría los globos se dirigirán a Omashu ya que es el lugar que está más lejos de aquí, asi que es probable que las carretas automaziadas partirán hacia las otras ciudades libres-

-Se llaman tanques, no carretas- corrigió Teo.

-Como sea, Haru y Toph de ustedes dependerá detener a esos tanques, nosotros nos infiltraremos en uno de los dirigibles e intentaremos usarlo para detener a los otros- dijo con tono decidido -Pase lo que pase, quiero decirles que ha sido un honor pelear a su lado amigos, y junto a ustedes también- agregó mirando a Mai y Tai lee, la chica acróbata le guiñó un ojo como respuesta, cosa que a Suki no le gustó mucho.

Toph y Haru salieron en dirección hacia afuera donde los tanques estaban preparándose para atacar, como tenían prisa salieron lo más rápido que pudieron -¿Y ahora que genio?- preguntó Mai.

-Ese dirigible aún no despega acabemos con los guardias y subamos a bordo- respondió él. En cuestión de segundos dejaron inconscientes a varios soldados y entraron al globo, mientras se escondieron sigilosamente en una de las cabinas que estaba vacía.

-Esperaremos a que esté cercano a los otros-

-¿Y luego? Dime que tienes un plan- dijo Teo.

-Si lo tengo, pero no creo que les vaya a gustar- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Haru y Toph estaban parados en medio de un camino de tierra, se podía ver el humo de los tanques acercándose.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó la chica.

-Para nada ¿Y tú?-

-Ni de cerca ¿Sabes que puedo detectar cuando alguien miente?-

-¿Sabes que cuando una persona suda mucho o le tiembla la mano es un síntoma de nervios o temor?- respondió él al ver como la chica movía su brazo.

-Te odio- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero. Mostrémosle lo que unos expertos en el dominio de la tierra-control somos capaces de hacer-

Una vez que los primeros tanques empezaron a notarse intentaron usar la tierra para darlos vuelta, pero desgraciadamente las máquinas funcionaban para cualquier lado por lo que esa táctica fue inútil, y cada vez se acercaban más y más. Toph decidió utilizar el metal-control, gracias a eso logró destrozar las ruedas de algunos, el problema es que al hacer eso perdía tiempo y la agotaba demasiado pronto.

-No intentes destruirlos o te cansarás antes de tiempo, tengo una idea, yo levantaré una barrera de roca para protegernos mientras que tú crearás cráteres para poder encerrarlos bajo tierra, dudo mucho que también puedan escalar-

-No sé si pueda crear tantos agujeros y de ese temaño-

-Eres la bandida ciega, confío en que puedas hacerlo. Si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos es que no hay imposibles para tí- respondió él. Toph sonrió y se sonó los huesos de los dedos para concentrar fuerza. Uno a uno los tanques fueron siendo tragados por la tierra, Toph hacia un esfuerzo enorme, mientras Haru intentaba mantener el escudo que los protegía y si bien era un trabajo difícil debido a que recibían varios ataques de fuego su esfuerzo no era nada comparado al que la chica estaba haciendo.

-Aguanta un poco más, quedan pocos- dijo asustado al ver que un hilo de sangre salia de la nariz de ella debido a la presión.

-N-no puedo seguir-

-¡Si puedes! Ya casi se termina- gritó él. Por suerte lograron acabar con el último de ellos antes de que Toph perdiera el conocimiento. Haru la sostuvo para que no se golpease con el suelo.

-¿Se terminó?- preguntó ella con voz cansada.

-Se acabó, lo lograste- dijo con euforia.

-No. Lo logramos- respondió mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de él. Haru no pudo contenerse y la besó. La chica quedó muy sorprendida, cuando separó sus labios de los suyos ella lo agarró de la ropa con fuerza, él creyó que iba a golpearlo pero en lugar de eso la chica sonrió y lo besó con más fuerza aún.

* * *

Aang estaba meditando sobre una roca mientras esperaba el momento decisivo. Él quería ir con Sokka y los demás pero le dijeron que era mejor que se adelantara ya que estaba la posibilidad de que no pudieran detener los dirigibles además era seguro que Ozai dirigiría el ataque, por lo que era mejor si el Señor del Fuego y él luchasen a solas, mientras el resto se encargaba de las máquinas. Estaba en silencio hasta que supiró y habló en voz baja -Roku...- y al instante el espíritu de su vida anterior apareció frente a él.

-Bien hecho Aang, has aprendido que tanto yo como los avatares anteriores seguimos dentro de tí, aunque no puedas vernos nuestros espíritus siempre te acompañarán-

-Tengo miedo Roku-

-Por supuesto, es algo natural, has estado llevando sobre tus hombros una carga demasiado pesada y has ido más allá de cualquier expectativa. No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de tí ¿O debería decir de mi?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Siempre me has aconsejado en los momentos más difíciles. Todos esperan que yo acabe con el Señor del Fuego, pero mis enseñanzas como monje me lo prohíben, he jurado respetar toda forma de vida, incluso una vil y malvada como la de Ozai-

-Entiendo, sabes de sobra que no eres el primer avatar que es un nómada aire, durante mi entrenamiento, no sólo aprendí a controlar los elementos sino que también tuve la oportunidad de aprender la historia de mis vidas pasadas. Hubo un maestro aire que en su momento también estuvo en la misma posición que tú, el equilibrio del mundo se había desviado y no había nadie más que pudiera solucionar ese problema-

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo lo solucionó?-

-Hizo lo que debía, es claro que una parte suya se sintió mal por haber tenido que romper su código de monje, pero también entendía que sus deberes como Avatar eran más importantes que sus necesidades espirituales. Éste es el consejo que te puedo dar Aang: Haz lo lo necesario para poder traer paz en este mundo, estoy seguro que podrás con ello. Buena suerte- y el espíritu desapareció.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Debo acabar con Ozai por el bien del mundo, será mejor que salgas de aquí Momo esto es algo que debo hacer solo- y el animal salió volando de allí.

Aang vio como las máquinas voladoras se dirigían en dirección hacia él. El hombre que dirigía el ataque salió por la cubierta y utilizando el fuego-control logró impulsarse en el aire y voló donde estaba el monje.

-Avatar, veo que al fin nos conocemos-

-Por favor, aún tienes la oportunidad de detener esto-

-¿Crees que voy a renunciar a mi momento de gloria sólo porque un niño me lo pide? He esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo-

-En ese caso supongo que no queda nada más que decir- respondió al ver que no podía razonar con él. Ambos oponentes empezaron a luchar, Ozai dio el primer golpe atacándolo lanzando fuego desde la boca, Aang lo esquivó utilizando sus reflejos de maestro aire, luego le lanzó una enorme roca pero el señor del fuego la destruyó. Si bien Aang tenía la ventaja al dominar los cuatro elementos, Ozai se veía beneficiado por el poder del cometa lo cual lo hacía un enemigo más que formidable.

-Esperaba más de ti Avatar, pero supongo que es cierto lo que dicen: no envíes a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Una vez que acabe contigo tus amigos serán los siguientes, mi hijo será decapitado por traidor junto con mi hermano y cuando ya estés muerto, no importa que renazcas de nuevo, para cuando tu próxima vida tenga edad suficiente para manejar los elementos, ya será demasiado tarde yo seré regidor del mundo entero y el Avatar sólo podrá aspirar a ser un sirviente-

-¡No dejaré que destruyas este mundo!-

-Obsérvame- y empezó a atacarlo con látigos de fuego, los cuales eran enormes. Aang cubrió su cuerpo con rocas haciendo una buena armadura y se encerró en ella como hace una tortuga-

-Patético, si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer estás perdido- dijo Ozai con una sonrisa mientras seguía atacando con la intención de dejarlo sin protección .

-No puedo hacerlo Roku, les he fallado a todos- dijo para sí mismo. En ese momento su vida pasada volvió a aparecer -Tu nunca me has decepcionado Aang, eres un niño valiente que ha luchado más que muchos hombres que he visto en mi vida, dicen que un tropezón no es caída, debes seguir peleando hasta el final, estoy seguro que tienes buenas razones por las que luchar- Roku le colocó una mano en su frente y todos los recuerdos que tuvo junto a sus amigos aparecieron en su mente, la primera vez que viajó con Appa junto con Sokka y Katara, cuando Toph le enseñaba tierra-control, Zuko ofreciéndole su amistad y otros tantos momentos que había pasado junto a sus amigos. Luego de reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo su vida pasada, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y al abrirlos éstos brillaron con intensidad.

-Éste es tu fin niño- dijo Ozai y cuando estuvo a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia una mano hecha de roca lo detuvo y acto seguido recibió un golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire y mientras se cubría con ambas manos Aang utilizó el agua que había alrededor para formar una ola y arrastar su cuerpo varios metros a lo lejos. Su enemigo estaba casi ahogado debido al agua en sus pulmones.

-Ríndete y no tendré que hacer algo que ambos lamentemos-

-¡NUNCA! Mira mi ejército conquistando los cielos- dijo señalando los globos que pasaban arriba suyo, pero su sonrisa se volvió temor al ver como uno de ellos embestía a los otros que viajaban a su lado, lo que provocó que uno a uno fueran cayendo -Imposible...-

-Parece que tus planes no salieron como esperabas, se acabó Ozai- dijo dándole la espalda.

-No seré derrotado por un niño- y quiso atacarlo a traición pero gracias a su entrenamiento con Toph había aprendido a prever un ataque sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra, logró esquivarlo a tiempo y encerró las manos de su enemigo en dos rocas las cuales se iban encogiendo cada vez más hasta que el ruido de los huesos rotos se notó y fue acompañado por el grito de dolor del señor del fuego.

-¡Mis manos! ¿Qué me has hecho?-

-Ya no podrás lastimar a nadie más, tus huesos jamás sanarán, ni siquiera con ayuda de un maestro agua- respondió seriamente Aang.

-¿Como pudiste? Creí que eras un monje- dijo Ozai mientras veía sus manos desfiguradas y la sangre que brotaba de ella.

-Sigues vivo, no seré yo quien acabe con tu vida. Además soy un monje no un santo- dijo mientras se alejaba de allí y se dirigía hacia donde los dirigibles habían estrellado y utilizando el agua que había en el río apagó las llamas y ayudó a sus amigos a salir.

-Bien hecho Aang, acabaste con la guerra- dijo Sokka quien tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y estaba acompañado de su novia, detrás de ellos se encontraban Mai, Tylee y Teo quien tenía la silla de rueda algo rota.

-Ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo-

-¿Y el señor del fuego?- preguntó Suki.

-Allí- dijo señalando una pequeña montaña en la que se veía un cuerpo inmóvil.

-¿Está...?-

-No, solo está inconsciente, no lo maté, simplemente le quité la posibilidad de que lastime a alguien más- respondió explicando lo sucedido.

-Guau, eres más duro de lo que creía. Recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar- bromeó su amigo.

-Vayamos con los demás, sólo queda una cosa más por hacer- dijo mirando en dirección hacia el camino que lleva a la Nación del fuego.

-Cierto, hay una coronación a la que debemos asistir- dijo Teo -¿Vienen con nosotros?- preguntó a Mai y Tylee.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo- respondió la chica acróbata con entusiasmo.

* * *

**Aquí estamos, el fin de la gran guerra, el próximo capítulo será el último, tengo algunas sorpresas reservadas para el final =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16  
**

El grupo avatar estaba en el palacio detrás de una puerta esperando impacientes, la que estaba por demás de ansiosa era Katara -Relájate hermanita, seguro todo saldrá bien- dijo sokka.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Zuko entró allí con los sabios del fuego, al parecer ninguno está de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Si no consigue su apoyo nunca más podremos estar juntos y el deberá casarse con alguien más-

-Debemos tener fe- respondió Toph, quien estaba sentada al lado de Haru quien le sostenía la mano y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes problemas con tu chico-

-Oh no te creas, tarde o temprano tendré que volver a casa de mis padres para presentarlo como mi novio-

-Emm sólo es curiosidad ¿Pero tus padres también saben tierra-control?- preguntó Haru nervioso.

-No te preocupes, podrían haber sido buenos maestros ya que tenían la capacidad para aprender, pero nunca les ha gustado ensuciarse las manos, son unos aristócratas-

-En ese caso, dudo de que les guste la idea de que su única hija salga con un simple maestro tierra-

-Eres el héroe que ayudó a detener al ejército del señor del fuego, además yo elegiré con quien estar, no ellos y quiero estar contigo- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba- dijo sonriéndole. El resto del grupo sonreía a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta esperando que ésta se abriera en cualquier momento.

* * *

-Alteza, cálmese por favor- dijo uno de los sabios el cual reconoció como Shyu.

-¿Está bromeando? Mis "leales" consejeros me están diciendo que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo- respondió Zuko fuiroso.

-Entiéndanos, las tradiciones de nuestro país sólo permiten que se case con la mujer que sus padres eligieron hace muchos años, en caso de haber desacuerdo por parte de ustedes, podrá casarse con otra pretendiente de la alta sociedad, estoy seguro que encontrará alguna que sea de su agrado-

-No quiero a una de esas malcriadas, quiero a Katara ¿No lo puede entender?-

-Debe hacer lo que es mejor para todos-

-¿Lo mejor para quién? No soy tonto, sé muy bien que a la gente perteneciente a la nobleza no le gusta mezclarse con personas que no sean de su mismo status social. Mis padres tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado y mire cómo terminaron, él la usó para obtener el trono y luego la encerró en una prisión de máxima seguridad-

-Un caso aislado, la gente del pueblo querrá que su futuro gobernante se case con alguien digno del puesto, no con una simple campesina- dijo otro de los ancianos.

-En ese caso ¿Quién más digno que la mujer que le enseñó agua-control al avatar? ¿Quien, además tiene poderes curativos y es capaz de realizar la antigua técnica conocida como "sangre-control"? Y por si la memoria les falla, fue esa "simple campesina", como ustedes la llaman, quién derrotó a Azula y tengan en cuenta que mi hermana tenía una enorme ventaja debido al cometa de Sozin- respondió él.

Los sabios miraron entre sí y luego de debatir un rato, el líder del grupo habló -Estamos conscientes del enorme poder que posee esa mujer, sin duda sería beneficioso tener a alguien así de nuestro lado. Sin embargo a pesar de todas sus cualidades sigue siendo una mujer del pueblo, no hay nada que podamos hacer Alteza-

Zuko se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro sentía el peso de la derrota sobre sus hombros ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no había esperanzas para ellos, nunca más podría volver a estar al lado de la mujer que ama, volver a besarla, despertar a su lado y formar una familia juntos. Lo único que le esperaba era una vida gris junto a una persona que ni siquiera conoce. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que alguién golpeó la puerta -Adelante-

-Disculpe su majestad, pero tengo órdenes expresas de entregarle esto- dijo uno de los guaridas, el cual llevaba dos pergamino en la mano.

-El príncipe Zuko está ocupado, deberá volver en otro momento- respondió uno de los sabios.

-Es de parte de su tío, me ordenó con mucha insistencia de que tenía que darle esto apenas lo tuviese en mis manos. Dijo que abriera primero el que tiene el sello rojo y luego el que lleva uno azul- respondió el guardia, luego de entregárselos hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Al enterarse de que venía de parte de su tío lo abrió de inmediato, el cual contenía lo siguiente:

_ "__Querido sobrino, apenas supe que tu relación con la señorita Katara era algo serio, junto con tu  
madre juramos no descansar hasta que encontrámos la forma de que ambos pudieran seguir  
juntos a pesar de las adversidades_. _Luego de mucho pensarlo se nos ocurrió una idea y nos pusimos  
en contacto con el jefe de la tribu agua del norte, espero que el papel que te enviamos te sirva de ayuda."_

_Atte: Tu madre y tío Iroh._

_P.D. : Un pequeño consejo que servirá para toda tu vida marital, tu esposa SIEMPRE tendrá la razón y no importa que lleve puesto, siempre dile que se ve bonita y no está gorda._

Zuko rió ante el consejo de su tío y abrió el siguiente rollo:

_"Yo, el jefe Arnok, líder de la tribu agua del norte, le otorgo a la señorita Katara de la tribu agua del sur  
el título de Lady Katara, en compensación por su invaluable ayuda en la guerra así como sus contribuciones  
hacia nuestra cultura acerca de los roles de la mujer y la importancia de la igualdad de género, al igual que  
la valentía, la firme determinación y la solidaridad."_

Luego de leer la carta sintió que el corazón le dió un salto debido a la alegría que sentía, tras asegurarse de que la firma era auténtica y todos los papeles estaban en regla se los entregó a los sabios -Creo que deben leer esto señores-

Los ancianos leyeron el contenido de ambas cartas y después de murmurar algunas palabras en voz baja, uno de ellos habló en nombre de todos -Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es encargarnos de los preparativos, le sugiero que vaya a ponerse una ropa más formal su alteza, tiene una boda a la que asistir- dijo Shyu con una sonrisa.

* * *

Todo el pueblo estaba reunido junto al palacio, era la primera vez que se celebraba una coronación y una boda real el mismo día, aquellos que no podían entrar se quedaron afuera con la esperanza de poder ver lo que sucedía adentro. Katara estaba vestida con un vestido precioso el cual combinaba los colores tradicionales de la Nación del fuego junto con el azul de la tribu agua el cual le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, mientras que Zuko tenía el atuendo del señor del fuego, llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y recogido, arriba de su cabeza estaba la corona que lo habilitaba como gobernante.

Katara estaba siendo entregada al altar por su padre quien hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar de la alegría -Estás hermosa hija mía, si tu madre pudisese verte en la mujer que te has convertido estaría tan orgullosa como yo lo estoy-

-Papá por favor, harás que se me salga el maquillaje de las lágrimas- dijo conmovida por sus palabras. Una vez que la acompañó hasta donde estaba parado Zuko le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su yerno y le murmuró "cuídala por favor", el joven asintió con una sonrisa y tomó de la mano a su prometida.

Al estar ambas parejas reunidas Shyu se dirigió hacia los demás -Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos parejas en sagrado matrimonio. Príncipe, es decir, señor del fuego Zuko ¿Acepta a esta mujer como su legítima esposa?-

-Acepto- dijo sin dudar. Zuko pudo ver a su madre entre la gente, estaba tan contenta y se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras su tío le sostenía la mano.

-Lady Katara ¿Acepta a este hombre como su legítimo esposo?-

-¡Sí! Es decir, acepto- dijo algo abochornada, lo cual provóco pequeñas risas entre el público.

-Por el poder investido en mí los declaro marido y mujer, les deseo nada más que felicidad durante el resto de su vida- y luego de que Shyu lanzara unas pequeñas llamas al aire ambos jóvenes se besaron con una pasión y alegría que parecía no tener límites.

Luego de que separaron sus labios Zuko habló -Sólo puedo decir que estoy muy contento por todos los presentes que vinieron a apoyar esta celebración, sé que queda mucho trabajo por hacer, tantos años de guerra han dejado al mundo dividido, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta nueva era de paz nunca termine. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de mi amigo el Avatar y mi amada esposa no hay límites para las cosas buenas que haremos juntos- dijo señalando con la mirada a las personas que nombró -Solo resta decir una cosa más: ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- y acto seguido varios músicos empezaron a tocar y la gente empezó a bailar y a divertirse.

-Vaya, nunca creí que te oíria decir esas palabras- dijo Katara.

-Tengo una buena razón para celebrar- respondió tomándola de la mano.

Luego de comer y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana la mayoría de los invitados se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaron familiares y amigos cercanos en el salón -Ésta si que fue una buena fiesta chispitas- dijo Toph quien se quitó los zapatos y suspiró de alivio mientras los apoyaba arriba de una mesa.

-Gracias, me da gusto que volvieras a ser la de siempre, por un momento te confundí con una dama de la clase alta con buenos modales- respondió sonriendo.

-Podría serlo, pero me gusta más éste estilo-

-Disculpe la interrupción su alteza- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Zhao! Pensé que te habías ido, casi no te vimos durante la celebración-

-No quería opacar su día Alteza- bromeó el hombre.

-Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Por cierto tengo una sorpresa para tí, he decido nombrarte líder de las fuerzas armadas de nuestra nación como recompensa por la ayuda que nos brindaste-

-Su alteza, es un honor, en verdad, ése es el puesto por el que he esperado toda mi vida...pero temo que debo rechazarlo-

-¿Por qué? Has demostrado ser un aliado leal y fuiste de gran ayuda en esta guerra, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en el pasado está perdonada-

-No es por ofenderlo, pero si algo he aprendido es que el poder siempre ha sido mi debilidad y tentación ¿Quién me asegura que al tener tal puesto no vuelva a ser el de antes? No quiero correr tal riesgo, sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar en el mundo. Soy Zhao de la tribu agua y con permiso de su excelencia quisiera volver a mi hogar junto a la mujer que amo- dijo acariciando el collar que tenía en su cuello.

-Entiendo, respetaré tus deseos, puedes marcharte, ha sido un honor combatir junto a tu lado Zhao de la tribu agua- y ambos hicieron una reverencia de despedida.

-Vaya, los espíritus si que lo cambiaron- dijo Sokka.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan éste ha sido un largo día y quisiera retirarme a descansar junto a mi querida esposa. Siéntanse como en su casa amigos, mañana nos encargaremos de los asuntos referidos al fin de la guerra- dijo Zuko.

-No es necesario que sea mañana, tómate un par de dias y disfruta de tu matrimonio, los sabios y yo nos encargaremos de los detalles aburridos. Buenas noches sobrino- dijo el ex-general. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y familia se retiró a sus aposentos junto con Katara, lentamente se fueron quitando los atuendos de la boda y se colocaron algo más cómodo.

-¿Lista para su noche de bodas Alteza?- preguntó Katara en un tono travieso.

-Siempre estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi deber milady- y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus labios parecían querer devorar al otro.

-Te amo Zuko-

-Yo también te amo Katara, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré- respondió él y con un gesto de su mano las velas de la habitación se apagaron y en la oscuridad pudieron expresar sus sentimientos en lo que sería una de muchas noches de pasión y amor puro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, ¿Qué les parecio el final? Gracias a todos los que fueron siguiendo esta historia, a los que se tomaron la molestia en comentarla y también a los que no. Un abrazo grande para todos :)  
**


End file.
